


De Profundis

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Racconti di un giardino segreto [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sherlock's First Time, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sherlock-centric, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesi dopo la conclusione dello strano caso del cadavere parlante ed essere tornati a Baker Street, Sherlock si ritrova a dover affrontare qualcosa di completamente diverso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte prima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati tre mesi da che John e Sherlock stanno insieme e una sera, durante una cena da Angelo, John fa a Sherlock una confessione: vuole fare l'amore con lui. A quel punto, Sherlock si ritrova a dover fare i conti con le proprie più profonde paure, con un Mind Palace bloccato e con la musica che, stranamente, non lo aiuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quello che segue è il sequel de: ‘Lo strano caso del cadavere parlante’. Non è necessario aver letto quella storia per poter comprendere la trama di questa, che è molto elementare (Sherlock: sesso. Aiuto!) tuttavia se conoscete le due storie che precedono sarebbe meglio, per via del background psicologico ed emotivo che si costruisce su un personaggio... e tutta quella roba lì. Informo anche che ho creato sulla mia pagina Pinterest (Koa__: https://it.pinterest.com/Koa__/lo-strano-caso-del-cadavere-parlante/) una bacheca dedicata anche a questa serie.

I musicisti dicono che anche la pausa è melodia. Che sia una breve o una semicroma, essa ne è parte. La completa. Le dà un senso. Le permette di vivere. I musicisti respirano durante le pause. Adagiano lo strumento sulle ginocchia o vi si appoggiano contro, perché affaticati. I musicisti si lasciando cadere sullo schienale di una sedia scomoda mentre tengono uno sguardo alla partitura e uno al direttore. Hanno l’orecchio teso. Leggono, sentono, ascoltano. Aspettano con pazienza, ma con le dita che fremono e s’agitano, che palpitano in attesa che tocchi loro. I musicisti vivono durante le pause. Hanno la mente sulla parte che hanno studiato, ma i loro pensieri volano già a quel che dovranno fare dopo. Legno da lucidare, argento da pulire, chiavi da oliare o una cena da consumare a un ristorante per sedare la fame che li attanaglia da ore. Ebbene, tu non ti sei mai ritenuto un musicista. Hai studiato e conosci tanti autori, insomma hai le tue preferenze. Sai leggere una partitura, all’occorrenza riesci perfino a trasportare. Diavolo, addirittura componi! Eppure, un esecutore vero e proprio, non ti ci sei mai sentito. Anche se in un certo qual senso si può dire che, esattamente come un orchestrale, tu viva di musica. È lei che t’appiana la mente, risolve casi e ti aiuta a mettere i pensieri nell’ordine corretto. È lei che ti fa riprendere a respirare, che sistema i tuoi melodrammatici cassetti della memoria. La musica ti calma, ti culla e coccola in quegli attimi in cui perfino Sherlock Holmes ne ha bisogno. Si può dire che tu viva di essa, anche se in una maniera del tutto personale. Certi giorni, infatti, percepisci il desiderio di suonare fin dentro le vene. Scorre al posto del sangue, ti formicola sulle punte delle dita e ti entra nel cervello, urlandoti di farlo: di produrre un suono qualsiasi. Ci sono notti, notti come questa, in cui un rompicapo riesci a risolverlo unicamente suonando. E allora lo fai. Violino alla spalla, braccio teso a reggere l’archetto, il mignolo premuto sul cantino mentre cerchi la melodia giusta, quella che muove gli ingranaggi. Delle volte è Mozart, a venirti incontro. Altre invece è Bach o Vivaldi. Quando le cose vanno male e i fili non si tendono come dovrebbero, ti dici che c’è sempre Brahms, pronto a salvarti. Oh, i romantici... Ami gli autori ottocenteschi: sono speciali. Con quella maniera di concepire il fraseggio così per niente barocca, scevri di abbellimenti ridondanti. Parevano essere alla ricerca costante di una pulizia che a tratti rasenta il maniacale. Loro con la malinconia e la teatralità che fuoriescono dallo spartito, immensamente tragici, quasi fossero in cerca di costanti attenzioni. Come se avessero avuto anch’essi un John Watson da cui venir notati. Delle volte ti domandi se… sì insomma, gli idioti là di fuori avranno un personale John Watson? Non che ti importi della gente, ma te lo stai chiedendo spesso di recente. Chissà per quale ragione, i tuoi pensieri si piegano tutti su questa ridicola e inutile questione; come se da essa ne dipendesse la sorte dell’Inghilterra. Non ti distrarre, concentrati. Avevi un problema ed è per questo che sei tornato a casa di corsa, per poter suonare e districare la matassa. Musica, hai bisogno di lei.  
  
Ci tenti da ore, è vero, ma chi può sapere che tu non ce la faccia adesso? Forse ti illudi, ma vuoi provare ancora. Perciò chiudi gli occhi e rilassa i muscoli, porta il violino alla spalla e appoggiaci il mento. Respira e muovi l’archetto. È accordato? Certo che sì, concentrati e tenta di scorgere la cima del gomitolo. Permetti a lei, alla musica di condurti dove hai necessità di andare, nei meandri di un Mind Palace che pare serrato a doppia mandata. Dov'è John? No, non è a questo che devi pensare, catalizza i sensi sul tuo scopo. Chiudi gli occhi, rallenta il respiro, tieni sotto controllo il battito del cuore e ritenta (di nuovo). Compositori romantici, dicevi, ebbene figurateli come se te li trovassi davanti proprio adesso. In un attimo è come se risuonasse tutto nel tuo cervello. Cosa scegliere? I drammi di Beethoven? Le poesie d’amore di Chopin? Le manie di protagonismo di Brahms o, piuttosto, la genialità di Listz? Buffo; non è vero? È come se possedessi una caratteristica d’ognuno. Caratteristica... nah, pregi o più probabilmente difetti. Non lo sai. Hai soltanto la certezza di averli tutti nelle orecchie in questo momento e il chiasso che producono è talmente fastidioso, che ti ritrovi a gettare il violino, stizzito.  
  
«Basta!» urli, a un 221b deserto.  
  
È la mezzanotte, realizzi sbattendo le palpebre per la prima volta dopo quello che ti pare un tempo infinito, durante il quale sei rimasto immerso nella sonorità meditativa della pausa. Una pausa spezzata dalle campane di San Mary che hanno da poco riverberato la dodicesima. Ancora non hai emesso un suono, anzi te ne sei stato sempre a terra a gambe incrociate, a fissare placidamente il nulla. Non sei in grado neanche a concepire l’idea di prendere in mano lo strumento. Sei bloccato e completamente immobile; che farai? Ti chiedi, proprio mentre ti rendi conto che è di riprendere in mano il silenzio, quello di cui hai un disperato bisogno. È così che vanno le cose, ogni serata ha una sfumatura differente di note. Ogni problema ha un suono diverso, un periodo storico preciso al quale attingere. John, per esempio, richiede rigore e schemi precisi di tema e fuga, di canto e controcanto, perché solo la matematica può ordinare i sentimenti che nutri per lui. O almeno può provare, non sempre ci riesce, ma perlomeno spesso il tremore si placa. Perciò credevi che Bach ti avrebbe aiutato e che quel dannato tedesco, da una qualche parte, avesse scritto un componimento che servisse a qualcosa. E invece, a un certo punto eri talmente disperato, che hai creduto di dover rimediare e metterti ad ascoltare Handel o, peggio, Lully. Hai cercato di doppiare un vecchio vinile, sei addirittura sei andato su internet mentre speravi con tutto te stesso che funzionasse. Eri sinceramente e disperatamente desideroso di superare lo scoglio a cui rimani, però, consciamente aggrappato. Ci hai talmente tanto creduto, che la pressione delle corde sui polpastrelli la si può notare ancora, incresparti le dita. Beh, insistere non è servito a un bel niente. Le mani sono lente, impacciate e pigre. Le braccia troppo rigide, i polsi fanno quasi male. E i pensieri, i pensieri sono distanti. Lontani. Via su chissà cosa. Sei deconcentrato, ti distrai costantemente. E lo sguardo, per quale insana ragione non lo sai, si va a posare troppo spesso su quel fascio di luce che illumina il marciapiede d’una Baker Street sporcata da fangoso nevischio, odiosamente fredda e umida, in questa notte di mezzo dicembre. C’è odore legna da ardere e polvere bagnata, al 221b. Profumo di John che esce dalle finestre spalancate nonostante l’inverno rigido, invadendo una Londra innervosita dalla prima neve. E poi ci sei tu, fermo da ore su un imbroglio spinoso, inceppato in un labirintico groviglio da cui non sai come uscire. Quand'è cominciata, di preciso? S’è innescato tutto soltanto qualche ora fa, o certi tarli ti tormentano da mesi? Di sicuro, su “quello” ci rifletti da tempo. Sono settimane che ti crucci su una dannata parola che a stento riesci a pronunciare, ma puoi dire che la bomba sia scoppiata soltanto questa sera. Prima che lui venisse rapito da Lestrade e dalla sua assurda voglia di birra e patatine. È nato tutto con un discorso inframezzato da sorsate di vino rosso e forchettate di un risotto ai tartufi cucinato da Angelo, con l’usuale italica ed espansiva maestria. È iniziata con te e John immersi in un silenzio rassicurante, accompagnato da una musica lieve che inondava il ristorante, assieme al ciarlare della gente e al rumore di posate che tintinnavano su piatti in ceramica. Un non parlare, era il vostro, di chi si conosce alla perfezione e non ha bisogno di discorsi vuoti e sciocchi per sedare l’imbarazzo. Ami i vostri silenzi, quelli tuoi e del tuo blogger. Li hai sempre amati nonostante, e sei costretto ad ammetterlo, anche loro siano mutati da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. Negli ultimi mesi è tutto diverso tra voi, il vostro tacere è spezzato da sguardi carichi di un sentimento che, spesso, ai tuoi occhi risulta soffocante. E la colpa è sua, di John e della stupenda maniera in cui ti adora. Lui che ti ama a un punto tale, che spesso ti chiedi se sia umano un tal vivo sentimento. È davvero cosa da persone fatte di carne e ossa, il venerare qualcuno? Perché non ti pare proprio che sia naturale. Ti sembra esagerato, il suo amarti, a dir poco eccessivo. E il fatto è che t’imbarazza, oh sì, ti riempie le guance di un acceso rossore e ti fa inceppare le parole in punta di labbra; e tu? Hai mai pensato a te e al tuo modo di amarlo? Ma più di tutto, sei umano, Mr Holmes? Hai sempre sostenuto il contrario e proprio per questo non hai idea di come sia la tua maniera di stare in una relazione, gli darai abbastanza? Sarai troppo o, peggio, troppo poco? Il fatto è che sei del tutto impreparato ad affrontare simili argomenti, non hai idea di come si faccia a “stare insieme” e proprio per questo, ignori come tu sia giunto a dover sbrogliare una matassa fatta di contorni tanto imbarazzanti. È sempre stata così, tra te e John? No, un tempo (secoli fa) eravate diversi, e differente era il vostro reciproco attaccamento. C’è stato un periodo in cui hai creduto che John tenesse sì a te e alla vita stramba che facevate, ma che lo facesse come un qualcuno che apprezza la compagnia di un buon coinquilino. Una convivenza pacifica, era la vostra. Certamente insolita, eppure eravate talmente indipendenti che sareste stati pronti a uscirne in qualsiasi momento senza che vi arrecaste troppi danni. Poi qualcosa è mutato, non sai di preciso quando sia accaduto, ma vi siete diventati indispensabili. Hai fatto cose, per John Watson, che non avresti fatto per nessuno. Forse neanche per te stesso. E laddove ti considerava come il suo migliore amico, tu hai anche finito col chiederti cosa potessi desiderare di più. Ciononostante siete cambiati e, per un’ennesima volta, la vostra relazione si è evoluta diventando ciò che tu ritenevi impossibile. Oggi il vostro rapporto si è intensificato, da mesi hai la certezza concreta di essere un qualcuno che non sei mai stato per nessuno. Sei un uomo da baciare, Sherlock, uno da guardare dietro un sorriso dolce o da spiare mentre dormi. Un amante a cui rimboccare le coperte (perché sì, persino il sonno hai agitato). Sei un qualcuno che viene amato. Però, di tanto in tanto sei ancora mosso da qualche dubbio; che John possa smettere di nutrire un tale affetto? Che si sia già stancato di te? Sì, è di certo così. Sai che vuole qualcosa di più per voi. Lui è stufo di aspettare e ha bisogno di quella cosa. Davvero ti vuole? Oppure la sua è soltanto una necessità fisica e tu sei il primo essere vivente disponibile? No, John ti ama e le persone che si amano fanno quella cosa… il sesso. John è innamorato di te, lo sai perché te lo ha detto e una confessione fatta in un cimitero, non la si scorda tanto facilmente. Per lui non sei una bambola gonfiabile o della carne da sbattere. John è migliore di così, lui vuole fare l’amore con te. Dall’altro lato, però, sai che non è mai stato tanto a lungo senza avere rapporti sessuali. Se aspetta e si astiene, è perché sa che non sei pronto e che a fatica hai metabolizzato di essere l’oggetto dei suoi desideri. Lui ti vuole, Sherlock. Questo è pazzesco, sì, ma è così e lo devi accettare. John Watson desidera te. Ti pensa, ti sogna. Fantastica sul tuo corpo e forse si masturba mormorando il tuo nome. Te ne rendi conto? C’è una persona al mondo che nutre un sincero desiderio carnale nei tuoi confronti e se prima di questa sera ne avevi soltanto un vago sentore, intuito dalla maniera che aveva di toccarti mentre ti baciava, ora sei proprio sicuro.  
  
Eravate da Angelo, dunque. Un caso appena concluso, niente di eccezionale, ma Lestrade ti ha stressato l’anima finché non ti sei deciso a dargli una mano. Insomma, mistero svelato, criminale arrestato e tanta fame. Cosa meglio di una cena gratuita preparata da un ex galeotto che fa di certo riciclaggio di denaro, per festeggiare l’ennesimo rebus risolto da Sherlock Holmes? Sicché è accaduto lì, tra un primo e un secondo, con nell’aria l’odore di bergamotto della candela accesa e quello di un arrosto di vitello servito con contorno di patate. È successo che te lo ha semplicemente detto. Alla sua maniera, ovviamente e con quello sguardo da ebete innamorato con cui se va in giro di recente, ma di cui tu ti sei scoperto assurdamente geloso.  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te» ha sussurrato; lo ha fatto con tono leggero, quasi liberatorio e occhi impregnati di una lieve nota di ansia. Spaventato? Plausibile. Magari aveva paura che gli dicessi di no, che lo rifiutassi. Non poi così infondato come timore, considerato che stavi già per battere in ritirata. Solo la voce di John avrebbe potuto farti rimanere e, infatti, il battere frenetico della punta del piede sul pavimento, è cessato nell’attimo in cui lui ha ripreso a parlare: «Abbiamo iniziato questa cosa ormai tre mesi fa e all’epoca ti dissi che mi bastava quello che avevamo, che non volevo cambiare in maniera radicale il nostro rapporto. Sono felice che le cose siano andate in questo modo, ma ora sento il desiderio di stare con te e anche se dovrò aspettare per altri tre mesi o tre anni, non mi importa. Dovevo dirtelo e lo so che il sesso ti spaventa, ma...»  
«Non mi spaventa affatto» hai ribattuto, mettendoti immediatamente sulla difensiva, in quello che ormai è un riflesso condizionato più che una copertura ragionata. John ha sorriso nel vederti irrigidire, nel sentire i tono bassi della tua voce virare su registri più acuti. D’altra parte, un’occhiata e aveva carpito tutti i tuoi più oscuri segreti. Un tempo riuscivi a nasconderti meglio, hai realizzato a quel punto, ma di recente fallisci di continuo. Specialmente con lui. Ecco non ti sei stupito del fatto che ti avesse stanato con tanta facilità, non era poi così complicata come deduzione. L’immediatezza della risposta pronunciata con una leggera violenza, il lieve tremarti della mano sinistra e lo sguardo che non ne voleva sapere se non di osservare le posate, gli hanno permesso di comprenderti al volo. Forse ha sbuffato, non ne sei sicuro, ma è quando ti ha preso le mani e ne ha baciato le nocche, che ti sei risvegliato. Hai sussultato, lo hai fatto bruscamente ritraendoti appena, mentre ti dicevi che avresti dovuto dirgli una qualche cosa. Era necessario rispondere e spiegargli per quale ragione tu sei ancora... Cielo e pensare che speravi... cosa, di preciso? Di evitare per sempre l’argomento? Che non se ne accorgesse? Che non si rendesse mai conto di come si tendono i tuoi muscoli ogni volta che entrate in intimità? Sì, è assurdo e insensato, ma è ciò che ti auguravi. Il problema, con i sentimenti, è che sono incoerenti. Non vorresti provare emozioni, non vorresti voler fare l’amore con lui, ma un lato di te lo desidera anche se ne è spaventato. Ed è così troppo difficile spiegarglielo, che ogni tentativo di formulare un pensiero logica, di solito muore ancor prima di iniziare. Quella sera sembrava quasi che gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello si rifiutassero di muoversi e, a peggiorare una già precaria situazione, proprio quando eri riuscito a trovare almeno parte della tua capacità di emettere suoni, John ha azzardato quel che non avrebbe dovuto. Non in quel momento. Ti ha preso le mani, ha intrecciato le dita con le tue e poi ha stretto forte. E tu hai tremato impercettibilmente, perché era così virile il tocco che ti ha concesso, che ti sei chiesto come si facesse per continuare a vivere. Può darsi che sia questo che ti spaventa del sesso. Hai raggiunto una notevole intimità con John, ma ci sono ancora dei piccoli dettagli che ti fanno venir voglia di fuggire. Di solito, il panico ti assale dopo che lui prende a baciarti il collo, delineandone le pieghe con la punta della lingua, mentre le mani iniziano a tastarti la schiena. Hai memorizzato i gesti compiuti ogni volta: sono sempre gli stessi e sempre maggiore è l’intensità che ci mette. Sfiora le spalle prima con insicurezza, ma poi con più decisione. Finché quelle dita non si decidono a scendere, e scendere, e scendere ancora fin quando tu non ti ritrovi paralizzato e incapace di respirare. Respirare dovrebbe essere noioso, ma non poi così tanto quando le pulsazioni sono così accelerate, che ti pare che il cuore voglia saltarti fuori dal petto.  
«Non devi fingere con me» ha proseguito John, destandoti bruscamente dai tuoi pensieri andati a finire su pericolosi territori «non è una gara, Sherlock e io non sono Mycroft o un qualcuno a cui devi dar prova di chissà cosa. Non mi hai mai voluto raccontare del tuo passato, e mi sta bene. Nel senso, se deciderai di dirmelo ne sarò felice, ma in caso contrario mi sta bene lo stesso.» Ricordi perfettamente che il primo impatto fu una sensazione strana, a dir poco insolita. Avevi trovato le sue parole rassicuranti. Quanto aveva detto, ecco era tutto dannatamente vero e il fatto che riuscisse a capirti e ad accettarti, lo rendeva ancora più straordinario di quanto già non lo ritenessi. Non gli hai risposto, non subito perlomeno. Lo hai solo guardato, con il labbro appena increspato e la vena della tempia che pulsava mentre Angelo si metteva tra voi versandovi altro vino rosso nei bicchieri e borbottando di un certo dessert a cui, per assurdo, hai detto di sì.  
  
Il coraggio di aprirti lo hai trovato soltanto minuti più tardi, con il sapore di panna cotta in bocca e il delizioso retrogusto aspro dei ribes sulle labbra.  
«Non sono abituato a parlare di questo genere di cose.»  
«Lo so» ha risposto prontamente lui, annuendo con una convinzione che hai trovato stranamente piacevole. Il fatto che ti comprendesse andava al di là di ogni più rosea aspettativa. Allo stesso tempo, però, ricordi che in quel momento a coglierti impreparato, fu un lampo di dubbio che squarciò pericolosamente la momentanea serenità alla quale ti eri aggrappato. John ci riusciva davvero, a capirti? Come poteva avere idea di quali fossero i tuoi sentimenti, se neanche tu sapevi come sbrogliare i nodi? Il tuo rapporto con il sesso, per esempio, no, John non poteva comprenderlo. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto farlo, nessuno.  
«Non insisterò» proseguì lui, poco dopo, ridestandoti di nuovo. «L’ultima cosa che vorrei è spaventarti o che tu ti senta forzato a farlo. Anche perché, vedi, io l’ho capito che tu sei, ecco… ma non te ne devi vergognare perché è una cosa bellissima.»  
«Bellissima?» Ti stava forse prendendo in giro? No, John non lo farebbe mai. Non riderebbe di te, forse si arrabbierebbe, ma non arriverebbe mai al punto di deriderti. «Non la trovi una cosa anormale? Stramba?»  
«Ehi, Sherlock, no» ha mormorato quindi lui, afferrandoti con ancor più vigore le mani e stringendole in una presa salda. «La verginità è ancora un valore per qualcuno. Per me lo è di sicuro e, se vorrai, io sarò onorato di essere il primo. Quando lo vorrai e come lo vorrai, Sherl. Io sono disposto a tutto, anche a essere… sì, intendo, il ricevente.» A quel punto il silenzio è calato di nuovo. Questo, a differenza del precedente, era un non parlare scomodo di chi ancora s’imbarazza quando certi argomenti vengono a galla. Era un silenzio ingombrante, vergine esattamente come te. Da quel momento non vi siete più detti nulla, lui ha sorriso, tu sei arrossito e poi hai distolto lo sguardo. Avresti voluto fare così tante cose, e invece sei rimasto ammutolito come un idiota. Fuggire, scappare lontano e poi gridare, trincerarti nel tuo Mind Palace e non uscirne per giorni, baciarlo. Baciare John. Desideravi farti baciare, permettergli di toccarti. Volevi dirgli quanto lo amavi. Dirgli di sì. Avresti voluto dirgli di sì, a tutto e forse nemmeno te ne saresti pentito. Al contrario, però, non hai fatto nulla, sei soltanto rimasto fermo a farti ammirare mentre il tuo sguardo perennemente indifferente per i distratti occhi del mondo, s’incrinava di poco. Nonostante il terrore di venir giudicato da John si fosse ormai drasticamente mischiato all’ansia di apparire come troppo strano, sei rimasto lì seduto e invece che andar via e metterti a correre, hai ritratto le mani scivolando indietro e lasciandoti cadere contro lo schienale della sedia. Non sei mai stato capace di discutere certi argomenti e oltretutto il farlo lì, davanti a quel dannato sguardo che ti scavava l’anima, pareva essere ancor più complicato. Però è stato allora che hai dato voce a quel peso che ti gravava tra i pensieri, lo hai fatto in uno splendido modo che è unicamente tuo e per il quale John Watson ti ama alla follia. Non hai spicciato una parola, hai semplicemente annuito in un cenno quasi impercettibile. Esattamente come sospettavi, lui ha capito e poi ha sospirato, prima di baciarti le mani per un’ennesima volta.  
«Puoi dirmi tutto, Sherl, tutto quanto.» Sì, era vero e tu lo sapevi, l’hai sempre saputo perché lui è John ed è, oh, specialissimo. Ti è così tanto adatto, Sherlock, così troppo… John ti capisce e non ti giudica, non lo ha mai fatto. A lui hai raccontato i più oscuri segreti che ti attanagliavano il cuore, a lui hai confessato di essere capace d’amare. Ed è per questo che, chissà dove, anche in quel ristorante rumoroso e dispersivo hai trovato il coraggio di soffiar fuori mezze parole cariche di vergogna.  
«So come funziona, John, so tutto dell’accoppiamento. Ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Non sono impreparato e se, per esempio, qualcuno fa una battuta a sfondo sessuale, la capisco e non c’è bisogno che me la si spieghi. Conosco le meccaniche psicologiche, sociali ed emotive che spingono un individuo a fare una determinata cosa. E se l’argomento è correlato al mio lavoro, non ho nessun problema a parlarne liberamente. Per questo, dopo che io e te abbiamo iniziato a stare insieme in senso romantico, proprio non capivo come fosse possibile che io...»  
«Di cosa parli?»  
«Del fatto che non riesco nemmeno a nominarla, quella parola senza che arrossisca come un idiota. Lo so di che cos’è la colpa. Sono i sentimenti che ho per te, che mi fanno balbettare e mi rendono così poco me stesso. E se fosse solo questo il problema, sarebbe anche piuttosto facile lasciarsi andare. Perché sapevo che lo volevi anche prima che me lo dicessi. Il fatto è che sono così troppe, le cose che vorrei dirti. Non è facile.»  
«Non lo è mai, neanche per me.» Hai annuito, perché sapevi che per lui non era molto diverso e forse proprio per questo sei riuscito a parlare con lui.  
«Non mi è mai interessato» hai esordito, rilasciando quelle parole con un pesante sospiro «dico sul serio, John. Mai. Quando ero un adolescente non avevo neanche idea di che cosa fosse. Vivevo nel mio mondo fatto di libri e musica, per me c’erano solo gli esperimenti nel laboratorio della scuola, gli esercizi di danza, la scherma o la lotta. Il mio mondo era fatto di me stesso che svolgevo delle attività, che imparavo cose. Io che ogni tanto dovevo sorbirmi le tirate di mia madre sul fatto che dovevo farmi degli amici, piuttosto che l’indifferenza di quell’idiota di Mycroft. Crescendo mi sono detto che il sesso non serviva, non a me comunque. Né quello, né sentimenti come l’amore o l’amicizia. A dirla tutta, non penso di aver mai neanche suscitato interesse fisico in qualcuno. A parte in te e, detto fra noi, ancora mi domando come sia possibile.»  
«Oh, ma dai» ha borbottato lui, scrollando la testa mentre una risata cristallina si faceva strada fra voi, sciogliendo almeno parte della granitica tensione che vi era piombata addosso.  
«Dai, John, se non ti fossi innamorato di me ti saresti mai interessato al mio corpo?»  
«Affatto» ha ammesso, con una brutale sincerità che ti ha appena un poco ferito. «Sherl, io non sono gay o bisessuale. Gli uomini non mi piacciono e non sento il desiderio di portarmene a letto uno. Se sto con te, se voglio fare l’amore con te, è perché sei tu. Perché ti amo. Non perché sei un maschio, non me ne importa un accidenti di niente di quello che hai tra le gambe. Quindi la mia risposta è no: non avrei mai fantasticato sulle tue chilometriche gambe. E inoltre non posso e non voglio credere al fatto che non hai suscitato le voglie di almeno una persona là di fuori. Posso affermarlo con certezza perché hai il più bel paio di chiappe che io abbia mai visto.»  
«Dai, John, ora ti contraddici persino da solo.»  
«Questo non cambia le cose. Voglio che facciamo l’amore e te lo ripeto: non ho fretta. Quindi pensaci, prenditi il tempo di cui hai bisogno, ma fallo.»  
  
Ed è esattamente così che è andata. Lo hai fatto. Ci hai pensato e lo stai ancora facendo, anzi, non hai smesso un istante da che siete usciti dal ristorante e lui ha ricevuto il messaggio da parte di Lestrade. John non sapeva se andare al pub oppure se tornare a Baker Street con te, e per un istante hai visto il dubbio dilaniargli lo sguardo. Non voleva lasciarti solo dopo una discussione tanto importate. Tu, però, ne hai approfittato, ben sapendo che la solitudine ti sarebbe stata utile per riflettere. Pensi più facilmente quando lui non ti gironzola attorno e suoni per te stesso molto meglio di quanto tu non faccia per John. Quando c’è lui trovi sempre qualcosa che non va, un passaggio che avresti potuto suonare diversamente, un’appoggiatura su cui ti sei soffermato un tempo eccessivo... Solitudine: avevi bisogno di lei in quel momento più che mai. Perciò sei tornato a casa con la speranza che la musica ti desse una risposta, come succede sempre. Questo, però, non è un caso e non è la vita degli altri che stai esaminando a microscopio. Qui si tratta di te, dei tuoi sentimenti, del tuo amore per John Watson. Si tratta delle tue paure e di emozioni che per anni hai negato d’avere, del vostro futuro e della relazione nella quale sei immerso. Lui crede che starete insieme per sempre, anzi no, John ne è sicuro. Come può esserlo? Lo sai il motivo. È un uomo fondamentalmente romantico e crede nell’eternità, nelle fiabesche illusioni che si fanno da bambini. Quelle fantasie in cui il principe e la principessa s’innamorano e sono felici finché morte non li separi. John è esattamente così, spera ancora che l’amore che dura per sempre esista, e ci crede nonostante le atrocità che ha visto e sappia che niente è eterno. E pensare che lui più di tutti dovrebbe sapere qual è la realtà dell’esistenza. Eppure persiste a farti quei discorsi sull’anima gemella, sull’invecchiare insieme e tu non sai mai come rispondergli. Sono tutte cose che hai sempre ritenuto idiozie. Nah, tu sei diverso. Tu sei Sherlock Holmes e sei lucido, razionale. Tu non credi nelle favole, ma nei corpi che si decompongono. Nella gente che muore, nelle persone che si lasciano, tradiscono, uccidono. Sai che per qualcuno funziona, i tuoi genitori sono sposati da quarant'anni e Mycroft sopporta sé stesso da tutta la sua vita. Ma tu… tu rovinerai tutto. Sei sempre stato convinto che fosse giusto esclusivamente ciò che pensavi, che tu soltanto possedessi un’onnisciente verità, ma in effetti se sei giunto fino al punto di riconsiderare le tue opinioni, forse il dubbio di aver torto si è radicato da tempo tra i tuoi pensieri. Chi è nel giusto? Da quale parte dovresti pendere, da quella della logica oppure dovresti votarti alle sciocche idee romantiche di John? Probabilmente nessuno di voi ha ragione. Probabilmente è così che devono essere Holmes e Watson e magari non cambierai mai idea e nemmeno lui lo farà, quello che dovresti imparare a fare, è mettere da parte tutti questi assurdi psicodrammi e semplicemente convivere con l’idea di avere accanto un uomo che ti ama. Un uomo che tu sei terrorizzato di perdere e che temi di deludere.  
  
Sai come sei fatto. Dio, lo sai fin troppo bene. Tu hai paura che John si stanchi di te o, peggio, di fare qualcosa di sbagliato che lo faccia fuggire. Ci riuscirai? Potrai mai non ferirlo, non farlo soffrire o dargli ciò di cui ha bisogno per il resto dei tuoi giorni? Sì, tu farai qualsiasi cosa per render felice John. Non ti è mai importato di altro e anche quando lo ritenevi un più gestibile amico. Farai di tutto, tu farai… Stupido! Stupido e ancora stupido. Già lo stai perdendo e non te ne rendi neanche conto. Stai già negando a John qualcosa di fondamentale per la vostra relazione. Ma poi è davvero così importante? Dio, non lo sai e odi non sapere le cose. Detesti che ti sfugga il punto. Perché è questo che sta succedendo. Non contano gli altri, non contano un bel nulla le etichette o come la società vi vede. Chi se ne importa del mondo là di fuori? Non te n’è mai fregato niente delle persone; perché dovrebbe fregartene qualcosa ora? Forse perché non è questo il nocciolo della questione. Non t’importa di che cosa è o non è fondamentale per il resto del mondo, conta solo quello che vuoi ed è sempre stato così. Anche adesso, infatti, non è diverso e questa è solo la facciata. La maschera dietro la quale ti trinceri nella speranza che basti a convincerti a mantenere lo status quo.  
  
La realtà, l’unica e sola verità è che sei terrorizzato. Hai paura allo stesso modo in cui un bambino teme il mostro sotto il letto. Al solo pensiero di far l’amore con John ti senti avvampare e tremare.  _“Ha a che vedere col sesso, Sherlock, non avere paura.”_ La voce petulante di Mycroft ti attraversa i pensieri d’improvviso, ridestandoti con violenza. Dannazione! Sbotti, frustrato, sbattendo un pugno contro il pavimento duro. Perché proprio ora ti viene in mente quel grassone? Non è il momento di Mycroft. Non lo vuoi adesso. Perché, tra tutti, il tuo cervello ha scelto proprio lui?  _“Perché io ho sempre ragione e tu hai paura di fare sesso.”_  Lo detesti. Lo odi e soprattutto perché ciò che dice ha sempre un fondamento di verità. Ecco perché lo hai inconsciamente scelto. Mh, dannato ciccione. Non eri ancora pronto per questa domanda, non eri preparato. E ora ti trovi nel luogo in cui più di tutto temevi d’andare. Non badi al fatto che, perlomeno, sei riuscito a entrare nel tuo Mind Palace. Semplicemente non ci fai caso, perché sei in quella stanza lì. Quella che ha le sembianze di un obitorio. E ci sono così troppi cadaveri davanti a te, e tutti con le tue fattezze, che hai paura persino d'avvicinarti. * Eppure lo devi fare, Sherlock, perché ognuno di loro rappresenta una tua paura. Un ostacolo dietro il quale ti sei barricato. Sono questioni da cui fuggi da tutta una vita, ma è giunto il momento di affrontarle. Perché il sesso ti spaventa? John cosa vuole di preciso? Come preferisce che tu t-ti metta? Ha detto che potrebbe fare anche il ricevente, e questo dovrebbe rassicurarti. Dovrebbe? Sì, per via del male che ne deriva dalla penetrazione (sei preparato sull’argomento). Stranamente, però, non sei più sereno o tranquillo. Quindi il dolore fisico non c’entra, ma poi quando mai hai avuto problemi a tollerarlo? Sei abituato alla sofferenza, hai sopportato torture inimmaginabili mentre eri prigioniero dei serbi, anni fa. Quello che temi è ben altro ed è così complesso e difficile, che fai persino fatica a districare il groviglio di fili intrecciati. Il primo cadavere in cui t’imbatti ha una cicatrice all’altezza del torace e reca una scritta: spezzato. Temi davvero una cosa del genere? Che esporti così tanto a qualcuno, ti faccia poi cadere in mille pezzi?  
«Io…» Risponditi, Sherlock. La deduzione è facile e la risposta l’hai davanti agli occhi. Basta leggerla. È scritta sul cadavere di uno Sherlock Holmes di appena dodici anni a cui han tirato fuori il cuore.  
«Sì, ho paura che il mio cuore si spezzi e di non riuscire più a vivere dopo.»  
  
Ma non è tutto e il secondo cadavere, sistemato appena un po’ più in là, te lo mostra per davvero. È un corpo che marcisce, in decomposizione, ma la scritta appare ancora ben chiara e pertanto la leggi ad alta voce, senza quasi accorgertene.  
«Perdermi.» Esattamente! Hai paura di perderti in John, di non essere più Sherlock Holmes. Saresti migliore? Di sicuro. Perché se diventassi più come John, saresti un uomo più saggio, giusto. Saresti straordinario. Ma tu non sei mai stato niente di simile, tu sei Sherlock e sei volgare, rozzo, maleducato e stupido. E per quanto sbagliato tu possa essere, è il solo modo che conosci di vivere. Qui sta il problema, non è vero? Hai paura di lasciarti andare perché temi di non ritrovare più te stesso. Tu sei sempre stato Sherlock Holmes, cosa succederebbe se un giorno cambiassi radicalmente? Se diventassi tutt’altra persona? Ma poi, il sesso ha questo potere? Muta a tal punto? Cambia la maniera di vivere, pensare e concepire l’esistenza? Sì, lo hai visto. Hai studiato a lungo il comportamento umano, sai quali azioni e reazioni si scatenano in un individuo dopo il coito.  _“Ma è tutta teoria.”_ Diventerai un idiota, uno stupido e a quel punto come ti vedrà John? Senza la tua intelligenza, Sherlock non sei niente. Cosa potresti fare dopo?  _“Ma tu sei già stupido.”_  Mycroft. Di nuovo. E di nuovo sai che ha ragione. Non ti dovresti preoccupare delle altre persone. Non hai idea di quali effetti produrrà il coito sul tuo corpo. Quindi concentrati su te stesso. Non dovrebbe essere difficile. È quanto sei stato più bravo a fare da che esisti, hai fatto dell’autocelebrazione una scienza e della vanagloria, un’arte. Quindi serra il Mind Palace, dimentica tutti quei musicisti morti secoli fa, chiudi gli occhi e fai sì che i cadaveri spariscano. Lascia da parte tutto. La domanda, la sola a cui dovresti sforzarti di trovare una risposta è una e una soltanto: vuoi fare l’amore con John? Questo è il fulcro dei tuoi pensieri. Attorno all’idea di voi due in un letto, ti sei crucciato ultimamente e mai hai trovato una risposta che fosse decente. Ci hai rimuginato ogni volta che ti sentivi in colpa, dopo che lo vedevi allontanare la bocca dal tuo collo e ritrarre le mani, andandosene. Tu e John avete raggiunto una certa confidenza. I baci son sempre più intensi, la passione che John ci mette e quella che tu inaspettatamente riesci a tirar fuori, diventa ogni giorno più soffocante, ingestibile e incontrollabile. Ha la forza di un uragano, e la maestosità di un maremoto. E sempre più piccola è la volontà di fermarti. Il problema è che tutte le volte che cominciate a ignorare la televisione e a perdervi nell’esplorazione delle reciproche bocche, arriva un momento in cui vi allontanate. È sempre John ad andarsene per primo. E ogni volta c’è una punta di frustrazione a divorargli lo sguardo. Hai capito così troppo di John, che ne hai studiato i più piccoli movimenti degli occhi o delle labbra. Vorrebbe di più e forza sé stesso per fermarsi in tempo, prima che tu fugga. Forse vorrebbe anche darti un pugno o gridarti contro. Ma ti conosce, probabilmente molto più di quanto tu conosca te stesso. Lui ha sempre fatto di tutto pur di non spaventarti e non forzare il tuo corpo per andare verso qualcosa che non avevi mai fatto, o neanche concepito di poter fare. Forse, in quei momenti, dopo che lui se ne andava, avresti dovuto concentrarti su di te. Come ti faceva sentire, il venir lasciato? Quello che provavi era un vago sollievo oppure un più massiccio disappunto? Desideravi che continuasse a baciarti? A toccarti? Volevi davvero che smettesse? O piuttosto preferivi che ti schiacciasse con vigore contro al muro e lì facesse disperatamente l’amore con te? La risposta la conosci, la sai perfettamente e da troppo tempo perché continui a tenerla segreta. Il fatto è che lui è John e, per davvero, non conta nient’altro. Paure, timori… spesso John è in grado di spazzare via tutto semplicemente sorridendoti. Per quale motivo ora dovrebbe essere diverso? Infatti non lo è. E c’è stato un momento, là al ristorante, in cui hai creduto che dirgli di sì fosse la sola cosa giusta.  
_“Perderai la tua verginità, Sherly?”_ Ma la voce di Mycroft è già un’eco lontana, e ti basta un gesto della mano per scacciarlo. Poi, semplicemente, inizi quello che è il primo atto di qualcosa di nuovo e spaventoso.  
«Il gioco ha inizio.»  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Potevo rappresentare la paura di molti modi, ma ho voluto dar la forma di cadaveri in un obitorio perché la paura è qualcosa che marcisce.


	2. Parte seconda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ha deciso: perderà la propria verginità. E mentre aspetta che John torni da una serata al pub con Greg, si prepara in modo adeguato.

Il sospiro che rilasci è pesante e non aiuta ad alleggerire il nervosismo che ti ha stretto lo stomaco, nell’esatto istante in cui hai visto John scendere dal taxi. Hai atteso a lungo che facesse ritorno, tanto che sei rimasto per quasi un’ora di fronte alla finestra. Eri ansioso ed emozionato, con le dita che tamburellavano le une sulle altre per impazienza e il cervello bloccato, a ripetere all’infinito quel che avresti dovuto dire. Le stesse poche parole che le tue labbra mormorano da minuti e minuti, pronunciandole al pari d’una sottile preghiera, quasi fossero loro per prime a essere incredule. Come sarà? Ti domandi, prima di serrare gli occhi di modo da allontanare il pensiero. Non hai bisogno di questo, non adesso perché ormai hai deciso e non c’è modo che tu possa modificare i tuoi progetti. D’altra parte, se non fossi più che sicuro, non avresti messo in atto una simile pantomima. Lui vorrà del romanticismo? Ti auguri di no e per il semplice motivo che non sai nemmeno cosa sia. Anzi, l’unica idea che ti sei fatto in proposito è quella che ti sfiora le volte in cui ti capita di leggere il blog di John. Con quale altra parola si potrebbe definire la visione che lui ha di te, se non terribilmente sentimentale? Il tuo dottore ha la strana capacità di ritrarti come un qualcuno che non sei mai stato e che, di certo, unicamente lui ha la capacità di scorgere. Inoltre devi aver anche guardato un qualche filmetto che rientra nella categoria, in fondo ne hai fatte cose assurde in vita tua e vedere “Cenerentola” o come accidenti si chiama, è una di queste; poi hai rimosso l’esperienza, ma questo è un altro discorso. Perciò hai sufficienti dati per poter affermare che la vostra non sarà una prima volta di quelle sdolcinate, con paroline e sciocchi vezzeggiativi sussurrati a un orecchio. O almeno, lo speri. E se John preferisse così? Come ti comporteresti? Tu lo accetteresti? Cederesti a una simile richiesta? Gli permetteresti di chiamarti con strani nomignoli, come tesoruccio o trottolino? Tu… Beh, sì, mille volte sì e non perché tu lo voglia o ti piaccia l’idea, ma perché faresti tutto pur di renderlo felice, anche sentirti ridicolo.  
_“Ma tu sei già ridicolo, Sherly.”_  
«Basta!» sussurri, mettendo fine al caos che ti popola il cervello, e spendendo Mycroft nella tana da cui è uscito. Ti stai distraendo ed è importante che tu rimanga attento. L’uscio al piano di sotto si è appena richiuso e John ha da poco imboccato la scalinata. Dai, Holmes! Espiri rumorosamente lasciando scappare una buona dose di fiato che t’era rimasto avviluppato in gola, mentre tenti di placare battito e respiro. Quindi ti volti verso la porta che dà sul corridoio e che hai pensato bene di accostare. Lui ha appena posato il piede sull’ultimo gradino, hai udito perfettamente lo scricchiolino delle vecchie assi di legno logorate dal tempo e anche se non riesci a scorgerlo distintamente, puoi dedurre con facilità quel che sta facendo e persino ciò a cui sta pensando, dai passettini che compie. Adesso, per esempio, si sta dirigendo verso la tua camera da letto; magari crede che stai dormendo… poco dopo, però, torna sui propri passi e finisce col fermarsi di fronte all’entrata del soggiorno dal quale si fa largo uno spiraglio di luce. Pare indugiare per più di un attimo, ma dopo finalmente si decide. La maniglia si abbassa. L’uscio si scosta appena, facendo inghiottire buona parte i lumi del salotto che si disperdono tra le ombre del corridoio. È il momento. John sta per entrare. Dio, ce la farai? Non ne hai idea e adesso ti ritrovi addirittura senza più fiato nei polmoni. Coraggio. Inspira e concentrati. Fa’ sì che una sola certezza ti domini: qualsiasi cosa ti chieda, qualsiasi cosa voglia e comunque la voglia, tu gli dirai di sì. Perché è la sua felicità a contare più di tutto il resto, anche a costo di doverti inventare un ennesimo sacrificio. Per lui sei disposto a tutto, persino a sentirti un idiota. E poi, d’altra parte, lo desideri tanto quanto lui desidera te.  
  
La porta si scosta con una lentezza che reputi estenuante, non sei mai stato un uomo paziente e questa notte lo sei ancor meno del solito. Ti ritrovi a fremere, le dita si agitano come impazzite mentre stomaco e cuore prendono a formare uno strano groviglio che t’è finito tutto quanto in gola. John appare sulla soglia pochi istanti più tardi, con le scarpe infangate e il giaccone, che ancora ha addosso, è sporco di nevischio. Ti guarda con curiosità, e anche una punta d’incomprensione che noti distintamente farsi largo nei suoi occhi. È chiaro che non capisce quel che ti sta passando per la testa e ben sapendo che si potrebbe trattare di una stranezza delle tue, esita a chiedertelo e, anzi, tentenna persino a venire avanti. Credi che sia perso in uno dei suoi banali dubbi esistenziali, ha riflettuto bene prima di fermarsi invece che andare direttamente in camera sua. Di certo ricorda il vostro discorso fatto da Angelo, magari sperava di evitarti sino a domattina ma ora che ti rivede, tutto dev’essergli tornato in mente. Non ha idea di come affrontare l’argomento e l’imbarazzo in lui è molto evidente. Eppure, allo stesso tempo viene roso dal tarlo della curiosità, vorrebbe domandarti come mai sei conciato in quel modo. Avevi, naturalmente e perché tu sai sempre tutto, anticipato il suo comportamento nei più minimi particolari. Per questo sai che non parlerà per primo, ti conosce ed è sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che non vada dietro la messinscena che hai costruito, ma non si farà avanti finché non sarai tu a decidere di dire qualcosa. E qui sta il problema; non è vero? Sarebbe il caso di abbozzare un saluto, dire qualche parola, almeno fare un gesto della mano. Peccato che già lo schiarirti la voce ti porti via uno sforzo disumano, che compensi aggrappandoti con disperazione al tavolo a cui sei costretto ad appoggiarti. Inspiri profondamente, chiudi gli occhi per qualche istante e soltanto allora, chissà dove, trovi la forza di sollevare il viso. John è ancora lì fermo, immerso nella penombra di un corridoio che gli conferisce una strana sicurezza. Lui è lì e ti guarda. Lo fa con l’intensità con la quale si fissa un rebus da cui si è da tempo trovata la frase solutoria e che, ciononostante, si fa ancora fatica a comprendere appieno. Buffo è, il fatto che per te non sia poi tanto diverso. Questa, però, è un’altra faccenda che lasci cadere nell’esatto istante in cui mormori il suo nome.  
«John» dici soltanto questo, eppure tanto basta a rendere la situazione reale. Viva e vera come l’aria che faticosamente butti nei polmoni, piuttosto che al pari del calore del caminetto che s’irradia per tutto il salone. Lui si fa appena un poco in avanti, supera la soglia quel tanto che basta affinché la luce gli illumini i tratti del viso. È allora che, volontariamente o meno, i tuoi occhi colgono ogni più piccolo dettaglio di quella che è stata la sua serata con Lestrade. Ore di cui tu sei assurdamente geloso e che al sol pensarci ti caricano di una rabbia cieca e immotivata. Ha bevuto tre, no, quattro birre. Sente ancora caldo, le guance arrossate ne sono la prova. Il che significa che il viaggio in taxi non è stato lungo quel che sarebbe stato sufficiente a fargli evaporare i fumi del pub, quindi il posto in cui si sono incontrati non era lontano da Baker Street. Si sente in parte stordito dal silenzio assordante del 221b, probabilmente gli fischiano le orecchie e non sa se apprezzare o meno la quiete, che contrasta in maniera drastica con il chiasso prodotto dalla musica ad alto volume e dalle chiacchiere di avventori più o meno brilli. Forse è per quello che tentenna, e che rifiuta di muoversi. Sì, per quello e per la sorpresa che lo ha accolto. Ecco, di sicuro non si aspettava una cosa simile. Indubbiamente sei tu il centro delle sue attenzioni e il perno di ogni domanda che, come una cascata, gli nascono sulla punta di lingua ma che non ha ancora il fegato di porre. Perché non lo fa? È per ciò di cui avete parlato al ristorante? Senz’altro si tratta di quello. E ora, John teme che anche una piccola parola pronunciata ad alta voce, ne possa portare mille altre, concetti che non è ancora pronto ad affrontare. È l’ipotesi di un rifiuto netto e definitivo, che lo terrorizza. O forse, il suo mutismo è colpa dell’abbigliamento che hai scelto per accoglierlo, in fondo non è poi così improbabile come ipotesi. Può essere magari per via della musica, lenta e sensuale, che hai scelto come colonna sonora? Ma poi, per quale insana ragione hai preparato tutto questo? E come mai ti sei conciato così? Tutto quello di cui ti importava sembrava essere ciò che dovevi dire e invece, pare che conti anche qualcosa d’altro. In fondo, sarebbe bastato attenderlo seduto in poltrona e fermarlo prima che andasse di sopra, ma no. Tu devi esagerare sempre. Per questo, ogni cosa è un melodramma e la più piccola sciocchezza assume contorni di un terremoto di dimensioni bibliche. Hai tentato di compensare all’insicurezza che ti dilania il cervello e ti martella nel cuore, e lo hai fatto nel solo modo che conosci: eleganza e perfezione, ben visibili su una maschera d’indifferenza. Perciò ti ritrovi vestito con il tait che portavi al suo matrimonio, ritto e fermo con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. La bocca è tesa in un ghigno che in molti definirebbero sinistro e gli occhi dalla parvenza gelida, sono tutto ciò che ti tradisce. Le tue iridi non hanno una precisa colorazione, ma la luce fioca del camino e quella dell’abat-jour accanto al divano, fanno sì che siano di un azzurro molto intenso, sporcato appena da un velo di tormento che proprio non riesci a nascondere. Desideri soltanto che le cose procedano secondo un determinato ordine e, giusto per cominciare, ti sei vestito adeguatamente. Hai indossato il tuo abito migliore, versato del cognac pregiato in due bicchierini di cristallo buono e rintuzzato il camino, creando un’atmosfera calda e piacevole. Tieni molto a che si crei la giusta dose di rilassatezza e proprio per questo c’è Tea for Two in una versione che ti fa venire voglia di ballare un guancia a guancia, che risuona dal piatto. A rendere tutto assurdamente più strano è il fatto che è l’una di notte e John ti fissa come se fossi un alieno.  
  
«Perché ti sei conciato come un pinguino?» chiede, facendo vagare lo sguardo dalla tua figura sino al giradischi «e la musica?»  
«Tea for two, un brano che ritenevo adatto per l’occasione e che mi piacerebbe ballare con te. Non ora» lo rassicuri «questo non è il momento più opportuno. Vuoi sederti, per favore? Ho scelto un cognac eccellente che mi auguro tu possa gradire e prima che tu te lo chieda, ho creduto che dopo un’intera serata ad ascoltare i drammi sentimentali di Scotland Yard, avresti preferito venir accolto da un bicchierino.»  
«Scoltand Yard?» ripete, palesemente divertito e lasciandosi andare a una risata sincera. «Adesso non lo chiami più neanche per cognome?» sogghigna, scrollando il capo mentre si leva la giacca e toglie le scarpe sporche, abbandonandole fuori nel corridoio.  
«Perché dovrei?»  
«Sarebbe meglio se tu ti decidessi a essere più gentile con Greg e non tanto perché ti permette di sficcanasare sulle sue scene del crimine.»  
«Sficcanasare? Tzè, senza di me sarebbero perduti.»  
«E perché Greg» prosegue John, ignorandoti palesemente «fa ormai parte della famiglia.» Ti lasci cadere in poltrona, accavalli le gambe in maniera elegante, dopodiché ti allunghi quel poco che basta da poter arrivare sino al tavolino. Non hai intenzione di dargli ragione, per questo preferisci invitarlo a starsene zitto e proprio per questo gli porgi uno dei due bicchierini. Lui tentenna, non si fida ancora delle tue intenzioni, ma ciononostante afferra il suo cognac e lo trangugia in un lungo sorso.  
«Molto buono» borbotta mentre tu, al contrario, ti abbandoni ai profumi della cannella e dell’alcool che si mischiano piacevolmente agli aromi delle uve e del legno di quercia. * Rotearlo nel cristallo è un piacere che hai imparato ad apprezzare e che dovresti insegnare anche a John, il quale invece lo butta giù in ampi sorsi, come se si trattasse di una birraccia qualsiasi. Cielo, ti fa rabbrividire la poca cura che mette nel bere un cognac tanto prezioso e se questa fosse una serata normale glielo faresti certamente notare.  
«Lestrade non fa parte di un bel niente.» Come mai sei tornato sull’argomento se non ti interessava? O forse è che indugiare è meglio che dire la verità?  
«Sì, invece» annuisce John, sorridendoti sempre più sfacciatamente «accettalo e vai avanti, Sherlock, oppure ammetti che sei geloso di tuo fratello.» Sei costretto a trattenere un sorriso, che nasce e muore nello svanire di un istante sulle tue labbra tese. Ti piace proprio il suo essere sfacciato e ironico, sembra che con te riesca sempre a centrare il bersaglio. Intelligente e sagace, credi che sia la sola persona al mondo in grado di metterti all’angolo e senza neanche fare uno sforzo. _“Non ti sei innamorato per caso”_ ti ricorda una vocina nella tua testa e questa volta è il tuo personalissimo John mentale a farti presente che no, non Sherlock Holmes di certo non si prende una cotta per il primo che passa.  
«Che stupidaggini» gli rispondi, nascondendoti dietro il cognac mentre ti convinci che devi accantonare l’argomento Mycroft al più presto, altrimenti rischi di infilarti in un gigantesco ginepraio. Per fortuna è lui, il primo a cambiare discorso: «Ma a parte i problemi sentimentali di Lestrade.»  
«Dopo, però, me lo racconti che ti ha detto?» lo interrompi, in modo scherzoso.  
«Ovvio!» Sai perfettamente che non è il momento, perché tuo fratello che si riproduce è l’ultima cosa a cui vuoi pensare, e specialmente stanotte, ma da che Scotland Yard e Mr Inghilterra si sono fidanzati, il significato il “pettegolezzo” è un concetto divenuto drasticamente interessante al 221b di Baker Street. Tuttavia, la leggerezza che ha avvolto entrambi svanisce dopo che John trova il coraggio di chiederti che cosa stai combinando. Allora piombi di nuovo nel tuo dramma di tremori e insicurezze.  
«Mi spieghi che sta succedendo?» domanda, indicando l’abito che porti. «Hai per caso combinato un guaio e non sai come dirmelo? Giuro che se sei fatto…»  
«Non sono “fatto”» sbotti, irritato. «Perché pensi sempre che sia drogato?»  
«Mh» mormora, fintamente pensieroso «perché l’anno scorso sei quasi andato in overdose, soltanto per provare una teoria?»  
«Quella era un’altra cosa, lo sai perfettamente e poi con le tue chiacchiere stai rovinando tutto.»  
«Rovinando cosa?» ti chiede, in rimando, alzando di proposito il volume della voce, quasi sperasse di farti tirar fuori tutta la verità semplicemente gridando.  
«Puoi sederti e bere con me, John? Nel frattempo potrai prendermi il polso o controllarmi le pupille, se ti va. Così avrai modo di renderti conto che non c’è traccia di droga nel mio corpo.»  
«Poi però mi dici cos’hai in mente.»  
«Se farai come ti dico, sì.» E inaspettatamente, lui si quieta.  
  
Ecco, fondamentalmente, John Watson è un uomo spiccio. Non ama perdersi in chiacchiere, ma più di tutto detesta quando giri attorno ai concetti senza andare direttamente al punto. Ti conosce sufficientemente bene da sapere che qualcosa non va. Ha capito che hai un piano, perché John è incredibilmente sveglio per essere un non-Holmes. Forse non gli è ben chiara la situazione, ma sa che non è usuale neanche per uno come te, lo startene in tait all’una di notte. E infatti continua a fissarti, lo fa da dietro il bicchiere mentre sorseggia un cognac francese da cinquecento sterline, che hai rubato dal credenza di tuo fratello e che hai tenuto da parte per un’occasione come questa. Ti guarda perché non c’è mai da fidarsi di Sherlock Holmes e delle assurde idee che gli vengono. Di certo vorrebbe aggiungere dell’altro, ma insiste nel non dire nulla e rimane zitto come se aspettasse la tua prossima mossa o, piuttosto, temesse che da un attimo all’altro tu possa iniziare a sputare vomito verde. Magari, invece e in maniera ben peggiore, l’idea di te agghindato in quel modo gli ha fatto formulare strane ipotesi e adesso si aspetta che t’inginocchi e tiri fuori un anello. Ti viene perfino da ridere, non ti aveva sfiorato la probabilità di poter essere equivocato. E nell’attimo in cui formuli il pensiero, sei costretto a sedare una lieve emozione che ti pervade, una volta che il termine “matrimonio” ti attraversa il cervello. Allontani subito l’immagine di te e John che vi sposate, e lo fai con ferma decisione. Una paturnia alla volta, santo cielo! Hai altro a cui badare.  
  
Questo è il momento di agire, dici a te stesso prima di finire il liquore in un unico sorso e con un rumoroso sospiro, alzarti in piedi. Lo fai con quell’eleganza che ti contraddistingue, con le spalle dritte e il petto in fuori. Marziale, quasi. Di certo regale, nobile. Eppure al tempo stesso spaventato al pari d’un fanciullino. Lo si vede dagli occhi, che hai paura. Lo si percepisce distintamente dal tremore delle mani che hai intrecciato dietro la schiena e stretto le une alle altre, così da poterle celare alla sua vista. Devi evitare che le emozioni prendano il sopravvento. Certo che non è facile perché è sufficiente l’intenzione di dirglielo, ad aggrovigliarti lo stomaco, a mozzarti il respiro e farti battere forte il cuore. Ma ti sei dato uno scopo e lo devi perseguire. Perché lo vuoi. E lo vuoi davvero. Quindi agisci. Decidi di mostrare le tue intenzioni, così che lo possa capire da solo. Pertanto, il primo indumento che sfili è la giacca che si deposita a terra con un fruscio rumoroso. John inizialmente sembra non comprendere ciò che stai facendo, ci arriva soltanto dopo che ti levi le scarpe e lasci che scivolino da una parte. A quel punto sgrana gli occhi, lo vedi tendersi sulla poltrona prima di riporre il bicchiere che ha svuotato in un singolo attimo.  
«Non credo di capire.»  
«Sì, invece» lo correggi slacciandoti i polsini della camicia. «Ti ho scelto per una ragione, John Watson. Sei brillante, sveglio e riesci a capirmi come nessuno mai è stato in grado di fare.»  
«Tu… io…» balbetta, appena un poco scomposto. È agitato  nervoso, di sicuro non si aspettava che tu prendessi una simile decisione in meno di qualche ora e probabilmente ora starà formulando qualche teoria delle sue. Ipotesi che ti devi affrettare a fargli smettere di rimuginare. «Ti avevo detto che dovevi pensarci. No, Sherlock, non voglio. Così non voglio.»  
«Non sai neanche cosa mi sta passando per la testa, John.»  
«Sì, invece» sbotta, alzandosi di scatto. Ora invece non sa come parlartene. Lo desidera tanto quanto te, ma ha ancora paura che tu agisca preda di chissà quali paturnie. Pertanto cammina nervosamente, mentre s’infila le dita tra i capelli e gli occhi gli si riempiono di panico «la colpa è mia che ti ho spaventato. Questa è una reazione, tu non lo vuoi davvero.»  
«John, vieni qui» gli ordini, con voce pacata e calma. Assurdo e incredibile, è il tuo essere tatto rilassato e sicuro di te, nonostante il tremore delle dita. Vuoi fargli capire che sei certo di quanto stai facendo, che non sei un ragazzino spaventato, ma un uomo sicuro di sé. Convinci lui, convinci te stesso. John tentenna e hai la sensazione che preferirebbe andare al piano di sopra e chiudersi in camera, eppure ti obbedisce e, sebbene a capo chino, ti si avvicina.  
«Guardami» mormori «sai capirmi. Solo tu ci riesci. Sai quando mento. Se ho dei dubbi oppure no. Sai che sono vergine, che ho avuto paura di me e di te e sai che ne ho ancora» annuisci, proprio mentre fai scivolare le bretelle da un lato e allenti il cravattino che finisce forse sullo schienale della poltrona. «La realtà è che non so come si faccia, a farti felice. Non ne ho la minima idea, John. Lo desiderio; desidero con tutto me stesso stare con te. Questa è la prima volta che lo ammetto, che riesco a confessare che… io non so come diavolo comportarmi. Cosa ti piace? Cosa non ti piace? Sarò in grado di soddisfarti? Ho pensato anche di lasciarmi completamente a te, ma mi pare tremendamente ingiusto abbandonarmi passivamente. Non voglio diventare una bambola tra le tue mani. Io voglio esserci, John. Voglio appagarti, darti piacere. Desidero che tu abbia un orgasmo per merito mio. Ed è vero, se non stessimo insieme in senso romantico non lo avrei mai fatto con nessuno. Perché non mi interessa. Ma ora ci sei e non ha senso pensare a quel che saremmo potuti essere, se non fossimo andati nello Yorkshire o se non mi avessi baciato in quella piazza. Ho paura e di deluderti. Se non fossi come ti aspettavi? Se fare l’amore con te mi rendesse diverso? Se diventassi stupido? Non voglio essere stupido, non voglio perdere il tuo rispetto, la tua ammirazione, il tuo modo di guadarmi.»  
«Credi che ti ami per questo, Sherlock?» sbotta lui, senza nascondere un sorriso che sa di dolcezza quanto di irritazione e che fa fuoriuscire subito dopo, in una serie di domande che pone in un fiato solo, senza mai respirare. «Pensi che ti voglia scopare e basta o che stia con te perché sei un genio? Perché ti chiami Sherlock fottutissimo Holmes? Che razza d’idea ti sei fatto del sottoscritto? E poi mi spieghi perché quale cavolo di motivo, il sesso dovrebbe abbassarti il quoziente intellettivo? Dici di sapere tutto, ma sei sicuro d’aver capito come funziona?» Già, ne sei certo? Quella era la domanda che più temevi. Quella a cui, lo sai, daresti una risposta negativa; se avessi il coraggio di parlare, ovviamente. A livello pratico dovresti sapere ciò che succederà o forse, le sparute informazioni che hai in testa si stanno aggrovigliando al punto da farti straparlare? Il fatto è che ti sei ripetuto mentalmente i vari passaggi ma, di fatto, tu non hai idea di come si faccia a fare l’amore con qualcuno. Eppure, nell’esatto istante in cui lui te lo domanda, ti rendi conto che è incredibilmente facile lasciarsi andare. Semplice come bere un bicchier d’acqua. È l’istinto a prendere il sopravvento, a dominare le tue intenzioni, a farti muovere la bocca, a dirti come ti devi spogliare. Con quale lentezza. Con quanta non ragionata sensualità. Niente nasce dalla mente, della logica ne hai scordato perfino l’esistenza. Nulla che non si questo terrorizzante voi due, importa. Adesso non esiste pensiero, né coscienza. C’è solo una tremenda emozione che ti accelera il battere del cuore e un terrore sconfinato di deluderlo, a torcerti le viscere. Ci sei tu, che ti sfili i pantaloni e resti nudo di fronte a lui. Non è la prima volta che ti fai vedere da qualcuno senza niente addosso. Il pudore non sai nemmeno che cosa sia, eviti di indossare il pigiama e spesso giri avvolto soltanto dal lenzuolo; non hai mai avuto problemi a mostrarti come mamma ti ha fatto. Peccato che questa sia un’altra faccenda e non sei nudo perché gli abiti sono un fastidio o perché noiosi, no, tu sei senza vestiti perché vuoi che John ti tocchi, che lo faccia intimamente e in un modo a cui mai nessuno hai concesso di fare.  
«Ti va di insegnarmelo, John?» E sì, dirglielo ti fa nascere un brivido che corre giù lungo la spina dorsale, provocandoti un ardore che a stento contieni. Forse è l’alcool a parlare, o magari è finalmente il tuo lato irrazionale che decide di farsi vedere, con certezza non lo puoi sapere. Riesci solamente a realizzare che è tutto così incredibile, eppure sei proprio tu, che parli con una punta di malizia nel tono di una voce che stenti perfino a riconoscere come tua. Spesso sei provocatorio, lo sei con tutti e con John lo fai anche per infastidirlo e perché è divertente l’idea di stuzzicarlo. Una malizia di questo genere, però, è un territorio del tutto sconosciuto. Avrà colto le tue intenzioni? O invece sarà stato troppo? Magari l’hai spaventato, il che spiegherebbe l’aria sperduta. Ma ovviamente è lui che ti zittisce il cervello e, come spesso accade fra voi, gli basta una sillaba per farsi comprendere.  
  
«Sì» mormora, e a te è sufficiente per caricarti di una spaventosamente nuova felicità.  
  
Incomincia lì e così, con il brano “Aspettami” che da poco ha preso a girare e che viene cantato da un timbro femminile, caldo e suadente. Inizia con le fiamme del camino che ardono vigorosamente e con due bicchierini di cognac ormai vuoti, abbandonati sul tavolinetto basso. La vostra prima notte si apre con il sapore zuccherino e dolciastro della cannella che forma una strana commistione di sapori, con quello più forte dell’alcool a bruciarti la gola. Comincia con te che hai la testa leggera, lo stomaco aggrovigliato e le emozioni in subbuglio. Inizia con Sherlock Holmes, vergine e incapace a fare l’amore, che muove un timido passettino a fronte d’un impietrito John Watson.  
  
  
   
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il cognac francese viene prodotto con uve da vino bianco. Il mosto, dopo aver subito un breve periodo di invecchiamento, subisce due processi molto particolari. Successivamente viene messo in botti di legno di quercia. Non c’è un periodo di invecchiamento preciso, ma ci sono cognac invecchiati anche per 60 anni! Alcuni produttori ottengono la colorazione ambrata, tramite l’aggiunta di cannella. Non sono però riuscita a capire quanto questo sia indice di qualità elevata.  
> -Tea for two, qui in una versione lenta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VXjZu_9KmY e Aspettami https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld3AZyGWEgk entrambe cantate dal gruppo americano Pink Martini (sì, sono gli stessi di ‘Donde estas Yolanda?’).


	3. Parte terza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonostante le paure, i timori, i dubbi e l'imbarazzo, Sherlock si lascia finalmente andare, concedendosi a John.

Se dovessi descrivere questa situazione in termini musicali, probabilmente diresti che sei bloccato dentro un crescendo rossiniano * dai contorni incontrollabili. L’atmosfera è tesa, sebbene sia calda e avvolgente. I vostri sguardi sono un continuo rincorrersi e incatenarsi, prima di fuggire e nascondersi in sorrisi più o meno timidi. Tu sei impaziente, spaventato, emozionato. John invece è nervoso. Lo vedi dalla postura troppo rigida, dagli occhi che s’adombrano di un turbamento lieve e che suscita in te emozioni complesse, tra cui prevale l’incomprensione. Dovresti esserci tu al suo posto: il vergine quasi quarantenne che di fronte all’idea di fare sesso, rimane impietrito. E invece, contrariamente a quanto hai sempre nutrito a riguardo, non desideri affatto scappare o tentare di escogitare un piano d’evasione. Anzi, il tuo primo istinto è avvicinarti e toccare. Non c’è malizia nei tuoi pensieri, ma solo il desiderio profondo e incontenibile di toccare e infatti allunghi immediatamente le mani sul suo torace. Lo fai soltanto per avercelo contro, non t’importa di nulla fuorché di questo. Passi le mani sul suo petto non per un interesse scientifico, ma per una brama carnale che ti nasce da dentro. Stenti a credere che il tuo desiderio possa essere così forte, quando John è ancora coperto da strati di abiti. Ciononostante ti accorgi di essere completamente affascinato dall’idea di dedurre, classificare e comprendere, usando il tatto. Le tue dita gli sfiorano i muscoli tonici con un’iniziale reverenziale timore, che si trasforma in un principio di frenesia. Lo accarezzi e ti scopri a non aver alcuna intenzione trattenerti, tanto che giunto alla cintola dei pantaloni, agganci i lembi del maglione e glielo sfili di dosso. Sai che dovresti fermarti e riflettere, però non pensi al fatto che sei nudo e che stai spogliando John Watson, né che dovrebbe non parerti vero l’idea di far l’amore con qualcuno. E pensare che nei mesi trascorsi come coppia ufficiale, a malapena riuscivi a circondargli le spalle mentre ti baciava. Probabilmente è proprio per questo che John è ancora inebetito e che ti fissa quasi non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi. Eppure lo hai notato, l’effetto che gli stai facendo: il suo respiro è sempre più affannoso, la bocca è spalancata in cerca d’aria, la postura rigida, le braccia le tiene lungo il corpo mentre le mani sono serrate in pugni stretti. Sussulta soltanto dopo che inizi a sbottonargli la camicia, facendogli saltare un’asola dopo l’altra. Non indossa la canottiera, noti; che sia solito non portarla? È un particolare a cui non hai mai fatto caso e te ne domandi la ragione. Dalla cintola dei pantaloni s’intravede l’elastico degli slip; ne porta sempre di quel colore? Non lo ricordi, e pensare che hai rovistato in ogni cassetto della sua stanza. Al momento, però, rammenti a malapena il tuo nome. E come potresti ragionare sensatamente, quando la sua pelle è così calda? Sarà sempre questa la sua temperatura? Oppure è il frutto della serata trascorsa al pub con Lestrade?  
  
È possibile che sia per via dell’illogica e insana gelosia che ti divora, non appena ricordi quell’inetto di uno yarder, che ti scopri a fare assurdamente in fretta a spogliarlo. Altrettanto poco tempo impieghi a slacciargli la cintola e ad allentargli i jeans. John sospira, forse di frustrazione, non ne sei certo, ma il respiro si è fatto più pesante mentre il rossore del viso s’è intensificato. Questo sai a cos’è dovuto, prima erano i fumi dell’alcool, a coloragli le guance. Adesso è il desiderio. L’aspettativa. È il tuo tocco timido e impacciato, è la maniera che hai di sfiorarlo, come se non intendessi soffermarti o quasi ti fossi ritrovato per puro caso ad accarezzargli un capezzolo. John è eccitato e persino un pivellino come te se ne rende conto, lo vedi dal rigonfiamento che ha tra le gambe che sai di non poterti ancora permettere di sfiorare. Perché tu hai un piano; giusto? Sì, e lo devi perseguire. Prima dovrai liberarti dei vestiti, dopo inizierai a baciarlo e… Ma a che diavolo serve avere un progetto in una situazione come questa? Non hai idea nemmeno del motivo per cui ne hai stabilito uno. Serve veramente a qualcosa essersi fatti mentalmente un elenco di cose da fare? John lo saprebbe. Lui è più bravo a capire il lato pratico delle faccende quotidiane, sa sempre se un’idea che ti viene si rivelerà utile oppure se non servirà a nulla. Dovresti chiederglielo? Certo che sì. Se non ora, quando? Ed è per questo che sollevi il volto, con la severa intenzione di capire. Stai facendo bene? O piuttosto stai sbagliando tutto? Il dramma arriva esattamente allora. John pare in crisi tanto quanto lo sei tu. Sembra essere lucido, ma ben poco in grado di esprimersi e quando i tuoi occhi incrociano i suoi, noti che il suo mutismo persiste ostinatamente. Per un breve istante ne sei quasi imbarazzato. Che non gli sta piacendo? Di certo se lo immaginava diversamente. Ma no, non puoi farti prendere dal panico in questo modo. Reagisci. Prendi un bel respiro e lasciati andare.  
  
Ti avvicini. Lo fai con rinnovata decisione e addossandoti per bene contro il suo corpo. Lui è ancora caldo, sebbene le sue braccia siano costellate di una pelle d’oca che gli fa rizzare i peli. E oh, cavolo, ti ha sempre fatto quest’effetto abbracciarlo? Non lo credi. Dev’essere perché sei nudo, che riesci a sentire certe cose. Percepisci tutto ciò che ci sarebbe da sentire, o almeno lo credi. Sì, senza abiti addosso è tutta un’altra faccenda. Il petto di John è ampio e forte, non avevi mai fatto caso per davvero a quanto bene aderisse contro al tuo. È pazzesca la maniera in cui s’alza e s’abbassa la gabbia toracica. Lui respira e vive, persino. Ma purtroppo, l’attimo non dura in eterno e infatti per poco non sobbalzi, spaventato, dopo che lo vedi sussultare vistosamente. Soltanto allora ha la prima vera reazione e ancor prima che tu te ne renda conto, ti ritrovi le sue braccia attorno alla vita. Ti sta stringendo come non ha mai fatto, a palmi ben aperti e ti tira virilmente contro di sé. È piacevole, al punto che gemi appena e in modo del tutto involontario, ma il fatto è che lui stringe così vigorosamente! La sua stretta è forte, potente e i tuoi fianchi troppo stretti e magri. Senti la sua eccitazione premerti addosso, la percepisci attraverso la stoffa e tenti addirittura di classificare come sia la sensazione. Provi a razionalizzare, ma non ci riesci. È tutto nuovo e troppi sono i pensieri che si incatenano. John si eccita a causa tua. L’idea ti toglie il fiato, t’emoziona, ti terrorizza ed è tutto spaventoso e affascinante al tempo stesso. Le tue guance sono ancora rosse (e no, il cognac non c’entra nulla) le pupille si son fatte liquide e il corpo è diventato più morbido. Sei pronto. Eccitato. Emozionato. Il desiderio di baciarlo ti nasce dalla pancia, viene da dentro e fuoriesce al pari d’un fuoco che ti divampa nel sangue e pompa dappertutto, scatenandoti un’ondata di sentimenti i cui effetti ti son del tutto sconosciuti. È per questo che il bacio che gli dai è vorace. Non perdi tempo in frivolezze, non indugi, né ti soffermi in sfioramenti delicati. C’è solo la tua lingua che si scontra con la sua, in un rincorresti che hai imparato a fare piuttosto bene. Hai memorizzato ogni dettaglio, delle tue effusioni con John. Sai come donargli piacere usando la bocca, cosa preferisce e cosa no. Sì, questa parte la sai a memoria. Quel che è del tutto spaventosamente inesplorato, è il tuo dominarlo, quel bacio. Non hai mai azzardato tanto finora, non come stai facendo adesso. Ignori che cosa sia a spingerti, ma eviti di essere la solita pezza inerte tra le sue braccia, e t’imponi. Probabilmente lo fai per fargli capire che hai intenzioni serie, oppure perché trovi inebriante l’ipotesi d’averlo sotto di te. Però, di fatto e senza sapere come sia possibile, ti ritrovi a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli che tiri delicatamente. John si piega e s’abbandona, cede incondizionatamente e tu lo baci, e lo baci di nuovo. Lo divori, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca. Lo fai in una maniera che trovi stranamente stimolante e che, purtroppo, scatena in te un ultimo dubbio che non avete ancora del tutto sciolto. Quali saranno i vostri ruoli? Non avete stabilito niente.  
  
Ma tu cosa sai, Holmes? Tu. Sì. Ecco. Hai fatto un piano, ma non lo ricordi più. Sei certo soltanto di quel provi in questo preciso momento, e in cima alla lista delle tue priorità c’è proprio quel bacio che gli stai donando e dal quale ti stai distaccando mentalmente. Non dovresti far volare via i pensieri, sarebbe meglio se restassi concentrato. Lo volevi disperatamente baciare, perciò continua a farlo. Fai appena un po’ di forza, sollevi il mento e continui a succhiargli le labbra da un’angolazione che, oh, è decisamente appagante. Lambisci la sua bocca così a lungo, che per davvero non sai quanto tempo trascorra in realtà e il bello è che te ne freghi dei minuti che passano, e vai avanti. Prosegui finché non ti rendi conto che siete entrambi senza fiato. A quel punto svicoli dalle sue braccia, anche se di poco. Lo guardi e di nuovo capisci di non riuscire a rimanergli lontano, perciò gli doni altri baci, questa volta brevi e superficiali. Ma sono tanti, eccessivi al punto che gli strappano una risata che classifichi come dolce. Non potrete andare avanti in questa posizione per molto, è il pensiero che ti attraversa mentre fai caso alla pelle d’oca che ora gli costella anche la schiena. Sai che non potrete rimanere tutta la notte in soggiorno e che prima o poi dovrete andare in camera da letto, tuttavia proprio non ce la fai ad allontanartene. La punta del pollice gli sfiora con delicatezza il labbro gonfio e arrossato, bagnato della tua stessa saliva. John ti circonda le spalle e nel contempo sorride, lo fa in una maniera del tutto nuova. Quanti sorrisi ha John Watson? Ne hai perduto il conto. Questo però è splendido, tanto che perdi un battito. Eppure è in quel momento che ti domandi come sarebbe donargli ancora più piacere e proseguire quel bacio, magari in una parte del corpo diversa dalla bocca. A dire il vero non sai bene come muoverti, ma decidi di iniziare dal collo sperando che possa andargli bene. Geme, quando gli sfiori un punto appena sotto l’orecchio in cui sembra essere particolarmente sensibile. Lì ci trascorri minuti interi, a suggere e lappare e a farlo con particolare dovizia. Stai diventando bravo e te ne compiaci. La suzione talvolta è lenta, ma all’occasione diventa più accorata e intensa. Di certo è sensuale. Ti piace la posizione. Avercelo contro. Tra le braccia. Ti piacciono le sue dita che ti accarezzano la schiena con un andirivieni lento e inebriante che, lo devi ammettere, spesso ti fa perdere il filo del discorso che stai facendo alle pieghe della sua pelle, al pari dei mormorii entusiasti che trovi inebrianti. Ami sentirlo fremere, adori il modo in cui si tende e come sussurra il tuo nome. C’è incredulità nel suo parlare, lussuria nello sguardo gettato verso il soffitto. Dovreste andare in camera da letto, ricordi a te stesso. Non puoi far scivolare tutto quanto in questo modo, siete troppo poco a vostro agio.  
  
«Forse la mia camera sarebbe più comoda» azzardi, senza smettere di torturargli il lobo dell’orecchio mentre le mani gli sfiorano l’addome. Lo tocchi con finta innocenza e ben sapendo che lui vorrebbe che scendessi di più. Non lo fai. E tutto quel che gli concedi è una qualche carezza alla pancia nuda. Lo sfiori con la punta delle dita, ma con decisione. Inizi dal basso, appena sopra la cintola già allentata e quindi risali verso l’alto, stringendolo sino a che non te lo ritrovi letteralmente tra le braccia. John respira su di te, geme su di te, ti vive addosso e tu ne godi perché la vicinanza non puramente fisica, è un’affinità intellettuale e mentale. Un’unità di sentimenti e cuori che battono della stessa accelerazione. Percepisci distintamente il suo fiato che sa ancora di alcool, stuzzicarti la pelle e un brivido ti corre giù lungo la spina dorsale. È eccitante, tanto che sei già duro in una maniera che ritieni irrimediabile. Per un frangente speri che non lo noti, ma naturalmente ci fa caso e per questo sorride, sornione. Come potrebbe non vedere? La nudità alla quale ti sei volontariamente esposto non cela nulla, e nemmeno vorresti che lo facesse. Hai tutto lì, da guardare e ammirare. Occhi languidi, guance arrossate, animo fragile, un pene duro e le labbra gonfie e arrossate. Hai nascosto così troppo e per così tanto tempo, che ora ti sei spogliato di tutto.  
«Sono eccitato» lo sussurri appena, parlandogli a un orecchio. Lo fai agendo grazie a un istinto che pare sapere già tutto da sé, e che non conosce ragione o pensiero cosciente. Mai hai agito in questo modo, non una volta hai parlato perché preda di una tanto brutale illogicità. Sei completamente fuori di te, Sherlock e quel che è peggio è che razionalizzi ciò che stai facendo e che lo fai nella maniera peggiore. Ti dici che è normale per te agire in questo modo, perché i sentimenti sono così: sfuggono al controllo e ti rendono ebbro e t’offuscano i pensieri. Razionalizzi pur sapendo di non poterlo fare ed è l’unico modo che conosci per poter vivere un’esperienza del genere. Sei cambiato, Sherlock. Lo sai e ancora in parte fatichi a percepire il tuo mutamento. Dove sei diverso? Quale parte del tuo essere è differente? Forse nessuna, forse… forse è questo sentimento che nutri per John Watson ad aver mutato gli equilibri. Lo Sherlock di qualche anno fa sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate di fronte alla prospettiva di una notte di sesso o, magari, si sarebbe seppellito sotto a maschere di indifferenza. Decenni fa, Sherlock Holmes avrebbe utilizzato la mente per eliminare un fastidioso sentimento e sarebbe stato semplice. Facile è razionalizzare cose come la paura: i serpenti sono velenosi (per questo li temi), se precipitassi in un burrone moriresti (perciò te ne tieni lontano), l’amore è orribile, offusca la logica e fa soffrire (il che ti porta a respingerlo). Per questo, in principio, ti vergognavi di provare affetto per John e hai fatto di tutto per rimuovere l’amore e cacciarlo via, per seppellirlo. Non ci sei riuscito. Oggi sei diverso ed è l’istinto a domarti. Sei una strana commistione di pensieri razionali e impulsività e per un qualche strano motivo, non senti la volontà di sopprimere tutto. Che tu stia imparando? Che tu abbia finalmente capito che un’erezione che sfrega contro un’altra non ha niente di spaventoso? E poi la tua è molto più che una mera reazione biologica, sei bramoso e desideroso di fare l’amore con lui. Vuoi essergli dappertutto, nella mente e nel corpo. Vuoi toccarlo, respirarlo, sentirlo sospirare, gemere, tremare. Vuoi baciargli la cicatrice che ha sulla spalla e divorargli il collo. Senti un bisogno inumano di farti mangiare le labbra, di farti succhiare e prendere. Desideri che ti apra, vuoi circondargli la vita con le gambe e urlare il suo nome mentre raggiungi l’apice. Vuoi pensare all’unisono con lui e addormentarti stretto tra le sue braccia.  
  
Questo è Sherlock Holmes? Forse no. Anzi, sicuramente no. Sherlock Holmes è sempre stato altro. Sherlock Holmes è una mente logica e distaccata che vaga solitaria in un mondo in cui le persone vengono dominate dall’irrazionalità. Sei da sempre un uomo solo che si circonda di drammi e melodrammi, unicamente per convincere sé stesso e gli altri di valere qualcosa. E guardati ora. Non ti riconosci nemmeno più.  
«Vieni!» Se fossi più lucido ti renderesti conto che il suo è un invito, che è anche un po’ un ordine. Perché John è così che ti si rivolge e anche questa notte non è diversa la sua maniera di porsi. Purtroppo sei distante in questo momento, la sua voce la senti in lontananza e ciò che è in grado di risvegliarti è la sua mano intrecciata alla tua, che agisce come una sferzata su pensieri intorpiditi. Quel che ti risveglia davvero, è il freddo che ti passa tra le gambe facendoti tremare e succede soltanto dopo che John si è allontanato. Lo ha fatto di poco, ma quel tanto che è sufficiente a creare un fastidioso spazio fra voi. Per fortuna ti ha preso per mano e adesso ti trascina dolcemente verso il corridoio, altrimenti avresti creduto a un sogno. Era un sogno? No, non lo sopporteresti. No, non lo può essere. I dubbi e il terrore di perdersi li hai ancora prepotentemente addosso.  
  
«Meno male, John» esordisci, smorzando parte della tensione che si è accumulata nel tuo cervello «avevo paura ti fossi pietrificato.»  
«Non capita tutti i giorni che Sherlock Holmes ti si spogli davanti agli occhi e che poi faccia lo stesso con te. Per non parlare del bacio o di quello che mi hai fatto al collo.»  
«Se ti può rassicurare, quella è stata la prima volta» rispondi, senza specificare a cosa tu ti riferisca. Un po’ perché John capisce, ci riesce sempre e in altrettanta buona parte, perché il concetto vale per entrambe le cose.  
«Dallo strip che hai inscenato, non sembravi per niente un novellino.»  
«Non era uno strip» lo correggi, mortalmente offeso. Ti crede forse tanto banale da fare uno striptease? Tu sei Sherlock Holmes, dannazione. E Sherlock Holmes non fa spogliarelli idioti. Non hai mai creduto di aver bisogno di certi trucchi scialbi, come uno spogliarello da club di quart’ordine, per sedurre il tuo John. E vale anche se questa è la prima volta in assoluto che tenti di sedurlo, o che anche solo che pensi di sedurre qualcuno.  
«Mi sono semplicemente tolto i vestiti» ribatti, prontamente «è così che le persone fanno quando fanno l’amore: si levano gli abiti» concludi con un’alzata di spalle e un fare lievemente saccente che non dovresti avere il coraggio di mostrare. Lui, però e inaspettatamente, scoppia in una risata fragorosa. Non lo fa per scherno o per prenderti in giro, ma per l’innocenza delle tue parole e per la maniera fanciullesca in cui gli hai parlato. Non crede al fatto che un uomo di quasi quarant’anni, nudo ed eccitato, gli parli del sesso come farebbe un ragazzino che tenta di spiegare come nascono i bambini al compagno di classe. E infatti è proprio per via dell’incredulità che l’ha colto, che ferma i passi. Lo vedi massaggiarsi la radice del naso mentre tenta di sedare un divertimento che sa non esser stato mai tanto sincero.  
«Ma allora sei davvero preparato, Holmes» ti provoca, con una punta d’ironia che fa sorride anche te. «Credevo di doverti insegnare tutto.» Non sai se ridere a tua volta o sentirti offeso dal fatto che ti sta prendendo in giro. Tuttavia, la voglia di sorridere ti passa, appena vi rendete conto che siete nella tua stanza e che il letto è lì, che pare non aspettare nient’altri che voi.  
  
«John!» Ti blocchi, però, tuo malgrado. Perché ammutolisci sempre quando si tratta di questo? E pensare che ci avete appena giocato e che tu sei completamente svestito.  
«Non c’è bisogno che aggiungi altro, Sherl» tenta di rassicurarti, anche grazie a una carezza leggera e delicata, regalata alle tue mani che regge fra le sue. «Servirà un preservativo e del lubrificante. Ho tutto di sopra, l’ho comprato quando io e te s’è iniziato con questo» dice, gesticolando vistosamente. «Nel caso avessimo deciso di farlo» conclude, in un fiato che a stento riesci a sentire, dopodiché si avvia verso il corridoio. Tu è allora che trovi il coraggio, afferrandolo per un avambraccio e tirando appena. Lui si volta, non capisce e ti fissa stranito, avrebbe un milione di domande da porti e nonostante ciò resta in attesa. Perché tu sei Sherlock Holmes, e Sherlock Holmes non fa mai niente senza che ci sia una ragione dietro. E lui lo sa, lo ha imparato.  
«Io mi chiedevo come volevi che, ecco, non abbiamo mai parlato di ruoli» concludi, in un sussurro di poco udibile.  
«Perché non voglio che ce ne siano, Sherlock. Mai.»  
«Mi sta bene» annuisci, con convinzione. Di sicuro non lo vuoi nemmeno tu. Non sei mai stato un amante delle imposizioni, soprattutto quando sono limiti mentali e sai che in questo caso specifico lo sarebbero. «Io intendevo questa sera. Sarà che non abbiamo mai parlato di...» sottolinei, agitando una mano fra voi. «Ma come lo decidiamo? Facciamo testa o croce? Stabiliamo un codice o dei segnali? Una parole d’ordine? No, meglio» esclami, già completamente distratto mentre lui scrolla la testa, divertito e in buona parte arreso. Ancora più innamorato. Decisamente desideroso di stare con te. «Un sistema di classificazione» esulti, attirando la sua attenzione mentre batti le mani, ignorando la nudità che t’avvolge piuttosto che quanto di duro hai ancora. «Si può pensare a una scelta basata su una casuale matematica. Mh, magari potrei fare un’equazione.»  
«Sai, Sherlock, non che io sia un esperto di sesso gay, ma credo che vada a voglie.»  
«Mi rifiuto di credere che sia così elementare.»  
«Eppure lo è» ti rimprovera, seppur in modo bonario «dipende.»  
«Sii più specifico: “dipende” da che?»  
«Non ne ho idea, Sherlock, non è una scienza. Quello di cui sono sicuro è che dovremmo concentrarci sul momento e non su ciò che faremo in futuro. Vuoi lasciarmi fare quello che ho in mente di farti da mesi, oppure ti va di condurre il gioco? Io non ho preferenze e sai che non mento. Puoi scegliere in libertà e in base ai tuoi desideri. E sappi che se decidessi per la seconda ipotesi sarei felicissimo di concedermi a te, in caso contrario, ho un paio di idee e comprendono tutte te con il sedere all’aria.»  
«Con il che cosa?» domandi, in rimando, avvampando pur senza volerlo.  
«Allora, Holmes? Ipotesi uno o ipotesi due?»  
  
Il silenzio cala. John ti guarda e tu arrossisci sempre più rumorosamente. Lo fai in maniera troppo vistosa, quasi ridicola. Ci hai pensato, hai pensato a tutto quanto. Lui crede che scegliere per te sia un problema, la verità è che le modalità non cambiano un bel nulla. I tuoi dubbi riguardavano un piano più astratto e mentale, ovviamente. Non sei mai stato un asso nelle faccende materiali e per te tutto assume sempre e comunque una connotazione teorica e astratta.  
«Ho riflettuto» esordisci, trovando il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo fino a lui.  
«E?»  
«L’ipotesi uno v-va bene» soffi fuori, seppur con fatica perché, beh, è imbarazzante. Ma John sorride e a te non importa di altro. Le sue labbra si tirano mostrando una felicità che contagia e ti scalda il petto. Certamente vorresti anche avere la possibilità di possederlo, ma in qualche modo, ecco, sei terribilmente curioso di sapere com’è trovarsi tra sue mani. Questo è ciò che ti spinge a donarti totalmente e il desiderio di lasciarti a lui, ora, è più forte di tutto. Persino della ragione. Sorridi a tua volta, dopo che lo vedi tornare sui propri passi e, invece che andare al piano di sopra, ti raggiunge. Lo fa con brevi falcate e poi ti bacia velocemente uno zigomo, quasi volesse ringraziarti: «sdraiati e rilassati. Arrivo subito» sussurra, dopodiché sparisce.  
  
Cosa ne devi fare delle lenzuola? Quello è il primo pratico problema che devi affrontare, una volta che se n’è andato. Non che a te importi qualcosa delle coperte, ma forse lui ha delle preferenze. Sì, ne ha di certo perché si tratta di John e John fa caso ai dettagli pratici della vita. I cuscini, per esempio, dove li dovresti mettere? Potrebbero tornare utili? Cielo, non ne hai idea. E dove vuole che tu stia o, meglio, come vuole che ti posizioni? Devi metterti al centro del letto? Prono? Supino? Steso su un fianco o seduto a gambe incrociate? È tutto così troppo complicato… e complesso, è il tentare di dedurre come ti preferirebbe lui. Le ragioni sono ovvie: il territorio è del tutto inesplorato e non ti è mai neanche venuto in mente di carpirgli simili informazioni prima. Perciò ora ti senti stupido, ti eri detto che non ne avresti mai avuto bisogno di sapere certe cose perché non importano a nessuno. Ora però paiono di una rilevanza assoluta e infatti impieghi minuti prima di decidere. E dopo secoli di attenta riflessione, opti per arrotolare copriletto e lenzuolo cacciandoli in fondo. Lo fai ordinatamente e stando attento persino agli angoli, che badi a piegare e ripiegare più volte e in maniere sempre differenti. Gli piacerà la sistemazione che hai scelto? Non lo sai perciò devi osare e non vorresti, perché odi non avere certezze. Però, e giacché stai andando a tentativi, azzarda anche con questo. Una volta deciso, quindi, ti dedichi ai cuscini. Ne afferri uno, lo sprimacci, lo scuoti prima di lasciarlo cadere e poi prenderlo di nuovo stringendotelo al petto. A quel punto, in un moto di stizza lo getti a terra e tu ti ritrovi senza sapere come comportarti mentre ti passi una mano tra i capelli, come se un semplice gesto riuscisse a radunare i tuoi pensieri sparpagliati dappertutto.  
  
«Uno di quelli può servire.» La sua voce ti riporta alla realtà, obbligandoti a voltarti. John è fermo sulla soglia della stanza, rimane fuori in corridoio e soltanto in quel momento noti che ha ancora addosso i pantaloni e in una mano regge un paio di scatolette di piccole dimensioni. Ti domandi per quanto tempo abbia intenzione di farti aspettare, perché non ce la fai più a vivere negli indugi. Via il dente e via il dolore, diceva tua madre. Per fortuna pare riuscire leggere le tue intenzioni, sbrigandosi subito e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Lo sai che sei adorabile?» domanda, prima di scivolarti alle spalle. Non fai caso alle scatolette che finiscono sul comodino, adesso badi unicamente alle sue braccia che ti cingono la vita. La stretta non è virile o prepotente, non è spinta dall’eccitazione, piuttosto diresti che è dolce e delicata. La sensazione dei vostri corpi a contatto è stupenda e lo è ancora di più quando John inizia a ondeggiare contro di te. Lo fa appena, appena. Senza indugiare troppo in un contatto intimo. Dovresti essere più irrigidito, ma così rilasciato tra le sue braccia e completamente inerme come sei, a malapena riesci a pensare. E tanto quanto amavi dominarlo, ora adori l’idea di lasciarti andare.  
«Perché sarei adorabile?» mormori, con voce in parte rotta dall’emozione. Sai che non è il momento di mettersi a discutere, però sei da sempre un uomo curioso e non riesci davvero a tenere a freno la lingua.  
«Solo tu potresti perdere dieci minuti a girare attorno a un letto, con il cazzo già duro, per decidere come vanno le lenzuola. E sai cosa mi fa impazzire?» chiede, lambendoti la base della nuca con piccoli baci mentre si lascia cadere e ti stringe maggiormente a sé.  
«C-cosa?» balbetti, malamente e sì devi ammettere che sei già brutalmente eccitato. Quello strusciarsi, i baci e poi la sua voce, bassa e roca, è un qualcosa che non credevi potesse avere su di te un simile effetto. Eppure le parole s’inceppano e il desiderio di perderti in lui è quasi opprimente.  
«Che sei rimasto a chiederti come andava sistemato l’angolo della coperta, soltanto per far felice me.»  
«Io» tenti di negare, ma lui ti precede impedendoti di proseguire oltre. Se lo facevi per renderlo contento? Naturalmente sì, a te non importa nulla di angoli o particolari sciocchi come un cuscino. A te interessa unicamente John e se lui è felice con un angolino piegato a novanta gradi, allora tu ti impegnerai per fare al meglio un qualcosa di cui non te ne fregherà mai nulla.  
«Sherlock, devi smetterla» dice, con decisione mentre aumenta la stretta «piantala di annullarti e di pensare a me, in ogni cosa che fai. Non mettermi davanti a tutto e comincia a chiederti cosa vuoi tu e agisci per soddisfare i tuoi di desideri, non i miei. Questa è molto più che la nostra prima notte, è la tua prima volta e deve piacerti.»  
«Io voglio che tu sia felice, John» gli rispondi, con una naturalezza disarmante e la reazione che provochi è imprevista e ti scatena un’ondata di panico, che ti trasuda dagli occhi. «Stai piangendo!» Reagisci, spaventato mentre arretri andando a impattare contro il comodino. «Ho detto qualcosa di male? H-ho sbagliato? Dimmi dove, John. Dimmi e rimedierò. Promesso.» Lui ride, con le lacrime che gli bagnano gli occhi, ma ride. Ride e ti bacia e poi ti mette un dito sulle labbra, così da farti tacere. Ti bacia, una, due e tre volte e poi continua a ridere. «Basta, Holmes.» E quelle sono le ultime parole che dice.  
Non ti permette materialmente di aggiungere altro, né di replicare perché quel che fa immediatamente dopo impedirebbe a chiunque di pensare in maniera coerente. Prima di subito ti ritrovi spinto sul materasso. Non è brutale, ma attento affinché tu sia a tuo agio. Sei ancora criptico in un modo che reputa odioso ed è per questo che ti osserva e che lo fa con estrema attenzione, mentre si spoglia di quanto gli è rimasto addosso. Devi confessare che guardarlo svestirsi è piacevole, e infatti sorridi in parte compiaciuto nel notare con quanta fretta si tolga i pantaloni. È visibilmente emozionato, lo capisci dagli occhi e da come scintillano. Brillano in un modo che non hai mai visto e che ti suscita mille e più pensieri. Questo dunque, è il sesso? Quel che vedi ora negli occhi di John Watson è ciò che esiste al di là di paura e timore? E com’è possibile che vedere il suo sguardo scintillare, scateni nel tuo stomaco quel fastidioso sfarfallio?  
  
«Tu sei felice» constati e lo fai a voce alta, in quella che non è più una domanda. Perché no, non c’è ormai nulla che tu non capisca. Le relazioni, i sentimenti, le emozioni e il sistema con cui si concatenano i pensieri quando si è di fronte a un atto sessuale, sono così ovvi che ti dai dello stupido per non averlo compreso anni fa.  
«Sì, Sherlock, sono felice, emozionato, spaventato, terrorizzato… credo di star provando ogni sensazione possibile.»  
«Siamo in due» scherzi, stirando un ghigno che John ricambia con prontezza, e che in parte vi aiuta ad alleggerire l’atmosfera tirata e nervosa. È proprio a quel punto che ti rendi conto che state già facendo l’amore e che ciò che vi manca, è la mera unione dei corpi. Speri solo che non sia qualcosa di noioso. No, non è proprio possibile: nulla che riguardi John è mai stato banale. E, probabilmente come reazione a quella balzana idea, sei proprio tu ad approcciarti per primo. È sufficiente un’occhiata al suo corpo nudo e un’espressione che si riempie di una lieve malizia, per aprire le danze. Non sei abituato a mostrarne e mai lo hai fatto tanto sfacciatamente, sarà perché l’hai sempre trovata una cosa stupida e sciocca, eppure ora ne sei in buona parte dominato. Le vostre misure sono molto simili e non che questo abbia una qualche importanza, diciamo che è un interesse scientifico, il tuo e ne sei così affascinato, che non riesci a distogliere lo sguardo mentre ti chiedi come accidenti farà a… Dio non ci vuoi neanche pensare e infatti te ne dimentichi immediatamente dopo e, ovviamente, capita a causa sua perché pare voler mettere da parte tutto salendoti sopra. È esattamente in quel momento che cominci a percepire i primi sintomi, la vista si annebbia e le associazioni logiche diventano sempre più stupide. Ti bacia le labbra e a te pare quasi che sia la prima volta che lo faccia. È assurdo, ma stare sotto al suo corpo e sentirsi schiacciare e premere, percepire taluni sfregamenti all’altezza dell’inguine, è inebriante e meraviglioso. John affonda le dita tra i tuoi capelli, non smette di baciarti e anzi, ora lo fa con più foga mentre quella stessa mano che giocava coi tuoi ricci sino a pochi attimi fa, adesso ti sfiora il petto con insistenza. Il suo toccarti è delicato, lento e studiato, eppure bramoso e impaziente. È eccitato, però non va di fretta. In un controsenso che ti domandi se abbia ragioni più in profondità. Vorresti seriamente soffermarti a rifletterci, ma le sue dita tastano il tuo addome e quella dannata lingua non la smette di torturarti. John ti lambisce il collo, lo fa per minuti e minuti dedicando alla tua giugulare una minuziosa opera di studio. Quindi scende lungo il tuo corpo, lo fa con evidente bramosia prima soffermandosi sui capezzoli e poi va ancora più giù sino alla pancia. Sembra che abbia preso in simpatia il tuo ombelico, per cui pare avere una sorta di predilezione perché lo studia nei dettagli. Lo bacia. Lo lecca. Vi affonda la lingua e pare quasi star… oddio, sì, ti sta… ma si può fare?  
  
«John» ti lasci scappare, in un sussurro, che pare più che altro un gemito. Il piacere è intenso e inebriante, pazzesco è il fatto che la sua lingua nel tuo ombelico ti susciti tutto questo. Ciononostante sei odiosamente lucido, rifletti, non hai ancora perso del tutto il senno e non sai se sia o meno un bene. Tuttavia, la logica scema poco più tardi. Una volta che le sue carezze si fanno più intense. Dopo che ti forza piano ad aprire le cosce e prende a masturbarti con una lentezza che dovrebbe essere illegale, e che di certo è annoverata tra le torture. È allora che inizi a cedere. Poco alla volta getti le armi. Sono le sue dita, a farti perdere. Loro lasciano scappar via ogni dubbio e paura. Tutto quel che hai provato di male si dissolve, finendo in niente. I muscoli delle gambe si rilassano e cedono, crollando sul materasso. La testa si svuota, diventa leggera e mentre gli occhi si chiudono, la bocca si spalanca lasciando uscire suoni inarticolati e che non possono davvero provenire da te. O sì? La masturbazione è sempre stata tanto piacevole? Sai di averla praticata in passato, ma non ricordavi che fosse così. Chissà dove hai messo quei ricordi. Di certo le volte in cui l’hai fatto da te, non è stato così bello e… perché ora è finito?  
«John» mormori, in un fiato sporcato appena di disappunto. Il fatto è che non sei ancora pronto perché smetta, non vuoi che ritorni la lucidità, tu brami la nebbia. Vuoi che il cervello si spenga, e non ti senti nemmeno un idiota nel desiderarlo tanto intensamente.  
«Girati» mormora, sedando sul nascere i tuoi maldestri tentativi di lamentarti. Cosa? Non credi di aver sentito. D’altra parte, a stento riesci a riconoscere la sua voce e infatti lo vedi farsi più vicino.  
«Girati» mormora, baciandoti il lobo dell’orecchio che prende tra i denti dopodiché lo tira adagio. Dovresti rispondere, ma ciò che fa ti distrae e quindi ti ritrovi ad annuire frettolosamente e in maniera scomposta, mentre ammetti a te stesso che non hai la minima idea di come sistemarti. Per fortuna, John sembra volertelo insegnare e infatti ti aiuta. Ha cura del fatto che tu sia comodo, domanda se stai bene e se il cuscino che hai sotto la pancia ti dà fastidio oppure no. Vuole sapere se non hai dolore alla schiena e di fartelo sapere, nel caso in cui dovessi percepire una qualche fitta. Quel che adori, nel modo che ha di maneggiarti, è la voce che gli trema quando parla e l’insicurezza che fuoriesce da ogni gesto iperprotettivo. Ti rassicura, il suo essere titubante perché tu sei nella stessa condizione e ti calmano le carezze lievi e i baci sulla nuca che senti vagamente. Ti stai lasciando andare?  
  
Ed è così che ti ritrovi, noti in ultimo barlume di lucidità, con il sedere all’aria. Ti sembra di essere già troppo aperto, tanto che sei quasi certo che non avrai bisogno di venir preparato.  
«All’inizio sentirai un po’ freddo» esordisce, interrompendo i tuoi pensieri scomposti e senza smettere di accarezzarti la base della schiena in gesti lenti e circolari «ma il gel è fatto apposta perché si riscaldi, quindi la sensazione durerà poco.»  
«John» sbuffi, mentre ti issi sui gomiti, adesso ben sveglio «ti ricordo che una volta sono stato torturato e in modi che non vorresti sapere. Quella roba non mi ucciderà.»  
«Puoi evitare di parlare di torture mentre sto per scoparti?» E fa quasi impressione, il suo utilizzare un termine simile perché lo ha sussurrato con fare quasi tremante e deglutendo rumorosamente. Sarà l’emozione o la paura? Non ti è dato saperlo, perché John decide di iniziare a fidarsi più dei gesti e meno delle parole. In fondo è più saggio di te, che al contrario preferisci parlare. Un po' perché non sai se tutto questo sia vero oppure no e in altrettanta buona parte perché se chiacchieri hai meno paura.  
«Sì, se tu la smetti di… Oh!» Vorresti dire dell’altro, davvero. Cose come il ricordargli che non sei delicato come invece è sicuro, ma quel che ti esce dalla bocca è poco meno di un gemito. Uno solo e anche molto piccolo. Aveva ragione riguardo a quella cosa che si è spalmato sulle dita: è gelida, viscida e non ti piace. Eppure sembra che il tuo corpo voglia abituarcisi e più John ti stimola, meno fastidio percepisci. Ora è altro a distrarre i tuoi sensi, perché il suo dito è dentro di te ed è, oddio, non pensi ci sia una parola per descriverlo, ma diresti che è una specie d’intrusione e che in verità non fa neanche troppo male. È insolita, nuova. Bellissima.  
  
Ciò a cui non sei preparato è a quel che accade dopo. Sì, perché alla fine di un eterno periodo di immobilità, John inizia a muoversi. Lo fa con la sola punta del dito indice e molto lentamente; e tu? Tu ti senti allargare. Ti senti esposto e aperto. Ed è allora qualcosa cambia, e che cominci a provare piacere. Dovrebbe essere simile, anzi uguale, a quello che hai sperimentato prima. Si tratterebbe di una banale reazione a una stimolazione. In teoria. Il problema è che è diverso, è tanto diverso. È assolutamente diverso e, oh, mamma! È così bello. Come accidenti è possibile che un semplice dito ti provochi tutto questo? E proprio a te che ti chiami Sherlock Holmes. Eppure sei tu, nudo e col sedere all’aria, già in parte dilatato, con le guance rosse e la bocca spalancata. Sei tu con questo incontenibile piacere che arriva dal basso e che ti colpisce al pari di una sferzata. È una goduria che aumenta d’intensità man mano che John affretta i piccoli colpi. Il piacere viene fuori dalla pancia, striscia sotto la pelle e poi esplode nel petto. Ti mordi le labbra, lo fai ripetutamente perché ti fa davvero strano il sentire i tuoi stessi gemiti. Te ne vergogni, ti imbarazzi. Ed è probabilmente per questo che John decide che ne ha abbastanza di vederti ritrarre. Sai che sta per cambiare qualcosa perché conosci l’anatomia maschile. In verità hai imparato tutto a memoria, decenni fa hai creato una stanza del Mind Palace riguardo la scienza anatomica e sai che se stimolata a dovere, la prostata... sì, insomma, il risultato sono suoni non ben definiti che contornano la tua volontà azzerata di produrre una qualsiasi attività corporea e cerebrale. Pensieri, azioni, reazioni… Non esiste più nulla, se non le dita di John dentro di te che ti provocano piacere. Un piacere che svanisce, praticamente d’improvviso e la cui mancanza ti scatena indesiderati effetti di gelo. Sentire le sue mani scivolarti fuori, ha il medesimo potere di una doccia fredda e ti desta all’improvviso, riportando logica e ragione a dominare un mai tanto calmo palazzo della memoria. Non sai cosa stia succedendo al tuo cervello, ma questo non è di certo il momento più opportuno per pensarci.  
«Perché hai smesso?» gli domandi, tentando malamente di sollevarti. Già perché lui ti tiene fermo, grazie a una mano che ha posato appena sopra il sedere. Tu però lo vuoi guardare e quindi ti ribelli e ti giri, anche se di poco. Ciò che vedi ti lascia senza fiato e se non fossi ancora così sconvolto, probabilmente azzarderesti a una battuta ironica. Il fatto è che non hai mai visto John ridotto in un simile stato di sconvolgimento, e se non fosse per l’erezione sempre più tesa (e grossa) che di tanto in tanto ti sfiora le natiche, diresti che stai sognando.  
«Sei stupendo» dice, prima di regalarti un ennesimo e fugace bacio sulle labbra. Non aggiunge altro, nonostante tu percepisca nettamente che avrebbe fiumi di parole da aggiungere, si limita ad allungarsi verso il comodino e a recuperare uno dei profilattici, che scarta frettolosamente. La piccola busta gli cade di mano un paio di volte, lui sorride e si dà dell'idiota. Ma non solleva mai lo sguardo su di te, il suo sentirsi impacciato lo imbarazza.  
«Farà male.»  
«Non essere sciocco, John, lo so bene. Come ho detto ormai troppe volte, sono a conoscenza di tutto. Compreso il fatto che devo rilassare la muscolatura. Andrà bene» sottolinei con un gesto della mano «la gente si riproduce da ben prima dell’anno zero e non è mai morto nessuno.»  
«È una penetrazione anale, Sherlock» ti rimbrotta lui, sorridendo non troppo velatamente mentre ti obbliga a metterti nella medesima posizione di prima «la gente non si riproduce così.»  
«Oddio!» sbotti, sollevandoti di nuovo «vuoi davvero stare a questionare? Adesso?»  
«No davvero» borbotta, aiutandoti di nuovo a sistemarti «anche perché ho ragione io.» Tu rotei gli occhi, tuttavia non aggiungi nulla perché ciò che fa poco dopo avrebbe il potere di far tacere chiunque. Il fatto è che lo stai sentendo. Lì dietro. Grosso e duro, che ti preme contro. E che entra di poco. È incredibile. È pazzesco. Assurdo, eppure sta capitando a te. La prima e immediata reazione, è un potente istinto di cacciarlo indietro. Una sensazione a cui eri preparato (perché è una questione di logica), ma che riuscire a sedare è molto complesso. Quasi impossibile, diresti. Se non fosse per la sua presa ferrea, di certo saresti già scappato. Ma le mani di John hanno un potere che di certo è magico. Lui ti accarezza le natiche e che poi risale, sfiorandoti la schiena in gesti rilassanti e che ti aiutano a sciogliere le tensioni. E pare funzionare, perché per un attimo non senti alcun male. Finché non prosegue. Va avanti ancora un altro pezzettino e il dolore questa volta è immenso. Di nuovo senti il bisogno di sollevarti con la schiena e di cacciarlo via. Vuoi fuggire e maledirti per questa idea assurda che hai avuto. Però, non fai niente di tutto questo perché John te lo impedisce. Ti tiene bloccato con una forza che in questo momento ti sembra sovrumana. E intanto prosegue a entrarti dentro, fino a che non si ferma. Ti tocca, ti sfiora dolcemente il sedere e quindi risale sino alle spalle. Forse ti bacia da qualche parte lungo la spina dorsale, non lo sai con certezza. Tu vorresti solo morire, del resto non te ne importa. Perché fa un male del diavolo.  
«Sherlock.» La sua voce ti chiama, la percepisci vagamente, ma c’è e diventa sempre più forte.  
«Sono un po’ impegnato al momento» riesci malamente a scherzare, mentre lui sogghigna divertito.  
«Mi rendo conto che preferiresti mandarmi al diavolo per via del male che provi, ma voglio che ricordi questo esatto istante, Sherlock. Sono il tuo primo. La prima persona che ti è entrata dentro. Sono io, John Watson e ti ho sverginato. Io. Solo io e sarò sempre io. E qualunque cosa accadrà in futuro, con chiunque tu andrai o farai l'amore, ti ricorderai sempre di me. Sempre.» **  
«Idiota» borbotti, sbotti mentre sbuffi fuori un altro po’ di dolore «non ci sarà nessuno dopo di te.»  
  
Il discorso muore lì. Con John che si trattiene dal commuoversi, seppur malamente, e con te che appoggi la testa sul materasso e tenti di rilassarti. Sai che non c’è più spazio per le parole, pertanto non ne aggiungete altre. All’inizio fa un po’ male, è vero. Ma l’idea di distendere i muscoli sembra non essere una scemata senza senso che hai letto nel manuale di sesso per idioti, al contrario funziona. E cominci col rilasciare le gambe e distendere gli addominali, che eviti di mantenere contratti. John è ancora fermo, piantato in te per l’intera sua lunghezza. Per infiniti minuti evita di muoversi e tu quasi sei dominato dalla volontà di dargli dell’idiota. Però non lo fai, perché avresti dovuto aspettartelo, che avrebbe atteso un tempo eccessivo e che avrebbe sacrificato sé stesso, unicamente per te. Il tuo John è fatto così e ti protegge da chiunque, persino da lui stesso. Anche quando inizia a muoversi lo fa lentamente, tanto che vorresti addirittura intimargli di sbrigarsi. Non ce la fai più, ma invece che lamentarti rimani semplicemente zitto perché non hai le parole, né la coscienza necessaria ad articolare un discorso. Quindi resti disteso a pancia in giù, a godere e a sentirti aperto, esposto, fragile. Te ne stai lì col sedere all’aria e gli occhi sgranati per l’incredulità, perché non avresti mai pensato che potesse essere così. È assurdo, ma per un frangente lo stupore prevale sul godimento, tanto che ti stupisci, risvegliandoti solo dopo che un tuo gemito lascia le labbra e scappa via. È il primo che emetti, dopo un tempo infinito fatto di sospiri frustrati e lamenti trattenuti e forse per quello, esplode nel tuo cervello caricando anche John di una foga inaspettata. Le spinte si fanno vigorose, veloci, rapide. Il modo in cui ti entra dentro, pervade la tua mente di meraviglia, prima ti prende e poi ti lascia andare per averti di nuovo. Ancora e ancora. Sei sempre stato nelle sue mani, fin dagli inizi in cui negavi a te stesso di esserne mentalmente attratto, ma adesso è differente. Sei fisicamente di John. Lui ti possiede in maniera totale.  
  
«Sei dentro di me» sussurri, tra i gemiti. John non ti sente, ma tu lo ripeti e lo ripeti di nuovo. Forse non ti stai nemmeno rivolgendo a lui. Il punto è che non t’importa, ti stai limitando ad articolare il concetto più banale e al tempo stesso il più meraviglioso che esista. E non esiste per davvero nient'altro. Il mondo è sfocato, lontano. Distante secoli o migliaia di chilometri. Ci siete solo voi. Lui che ti è alle spalle. E tu che perdi pezzi di pensiero, che ti scivolano fuori dalla bocca, incontrollati e senza senso.  
«Dentro di me.» Non sai se ti abbia sentito oppure no. Però, e senza che tu te ne renda conto, ti ritrovi seduto sulle sue gambe. Questa posizione è diversa dalla precedente. Così seduto, lo senti diversamente. Il suo pene è piantato dentro di te, e pare volerti far morire. John invece ti respira sul collo. Ti fotte i capelli con le dita che s’intrecciano ai ricci. Ti bacia le spalle. Ti prende e lo fa con passione. Onestamente? A malapena ricordi come ti chiami e infatti sei puro istinto e ti lasci andare all’indietro, contro di lui. Poi gli afferri le cosce e le tiri verso l’altro, in un tentativo d’accelerare il ritmo delle sue spinte. E mentre dai fiato ai più scontati gemiti che mente umana possa concepire.  
  
«Sei dentro di me. Sei dentro di me. Tu sei dentro di me. John.» Dentro. E poi fuori. Sempre più rapidamente. In un gesto ripetitivo, noioso, banale. Sciocco. Un andirivieni che un qualunque idiota saprebbe fare meglio di te. Ma che t’appaga come niente è mai stato in grado. Non ti stupisci del fatto che John sia stato il primo a compiere un simile miracolo. Lui è sorprendente in tutto. Anche in questo. Lo è mentre ti bacia le tempie e strascica parole riguardo il fatto di volerti scopare anche il Mind Palace. Tu non sai davvero cosa stia dicendo perché sei ancora fermo sul concetto più idiota che esista: «Sei dentro di me» dici, ancora una volta e non provi vergogna o imbarazzo. Al contrario, ti senti l’uomo più intelligente dell’universo per averlo capito.  
«Sono dentro di te» sussurra John, al tuo orecchio. E quella è per davvero l’ultima cosa che senti, poi esplodi in un orgasmo.  
   
  
  
  
**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crescendo rossiniano: il crescendo è una tecnica musicale che consiste nel far aumentare l’intensità del suono in modo graduale. Il crescendo rossiniano prende il nome da Gioacchino Rossini. Presa un’orchestra e data una battuta, essa viene ripetuta dalle varie sezioni, che “entrano” di volta in volta e nel contempo eseguono un normale crescendo. L’effetto è dirompente, infatti Rossini usava questa tecnica nei finali. L’atmosfera che si crea tra il pubblico è di concitazione.  
> **Chi conosce Queer as Folk se ne sarà accorto, ma le parole dette da John a Sherlock, ricordano in parte il discorso che Brian fece a Justin durante la prima volta di Justin.
> 
>  
> 
> Credo che questa sia una delle peggiori lemon mai scritte. So che ci saranno sviste, ma verso la fine non vedevo nemmeno più le parole. C’erano solo macchioline di cui mi dovevo liberare per forza! XD Certo a me piace (altrimenti non l’avrei mai pubblicata!) e spero che non vi abbia annoiato o che siate riusciti ad arrivare in fondo ancora sveglie o vive o whatever. Il fatto è che potevo evitarlo benissimo, ma non credo che sarei stata capace di scrivere una lemon non introspettiva.  
> Devo ringraziare Blablia87 che ha letto il capitolo e che mi ha dato il suo parere. Ci vediamo settimana prossima per l’ultima parte.  
> K0A


	4. Parte quarta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pensieri di Sherlock dopo la prima volta.

Ritornare alla realtà porta con sé le stesse sensazioni che solitamente provi al mattino, dopo che ti risvegli da un sogno. I contorni, dapprima sfumati e nebbiosi, riprendono poco a poco sembianze a te note. La camera da letto è in penombra, ed è la prima cosa di cui ti rendi conto una volta che la testa riccioluta sbuca da sotto la coltre di coperte che t’è finita addosso non sai come. La porta che dà sul corridoio è aperta e ti permette di intravvedere delle luci. Tutto ciò che illumina i contorni della tua camera, è l'abat jour sul comodino, resa soffusa dalla camicia (una di quelle di John) registra il tuo cervello impigrito mentre inizi a chiederti perché si sia preso un disturbo simile. Ah, ma certo. Ovvio. Per non svegliarti. Premuroso, John Watson, splendido e straordinario nel suo essere drasticamente normale, nell’aver cura di te in tutte queste piccole cose a cui mai fai attenzione. Se non ci fosse lui nella tua vita come potresti esistere? Ma soprattutto, com’eri prima d’incontrarlo? Non lo ricordi, in effetti hai presente ben poco di ciò che ne era di te prima di quel giorno al Barts, quando il paffuto Mike Stamford entrò dalla porta con un medico militare in pensione, che si portava dietro uno stress psicosomatico e un cellulare donato da una sorella alcolizzata. Forse non mangiavi nemmeno, ma ti nutrivi d’aria ed eri pura mente. Non ne sei certo e, inoltre, il ricordare quel periodo ti fa sentire strano, è inquietante il pensiero che sarebbe bastato un niente perché Mike non incontrasse John. Che ne sarebbe di te? Di certo non saresti qui, a porti simili dubbi. Di certo sapresti se ti sei o meno addormentato oppure se sei svenuto, dopo aver avuto un orgasmo. Ed è esattamente questo, il secondo punto sul quale ti ritrovi a riflettere. Ciò che immediatamente ne deduci, è che non hai un’idea precisa di quanto tempo sia trascorso. Perciò ti sforzi di afferrare quei tantissimi e troppi dettagli che tutt'attorno gridano a quanto è avvenuto. Il problema è che ti basta assottigliare lo sguardo mentre cerchi di mettere a fuoco, per renderti conto di quanto sia difficile ragionare in lucidamente. Senti il bisogno fisico di dormire o perlomeno di chiudere gli occhi, ma non vuoi crollare perché hai bisogno di capire e di farlo prima che John esca dal bagno. Pertanto balzi a sedere, ravvivandoti i capelli dopodiché ti stropicci le palpebre che faticano a rimanere aperte. Fuori è buio, noti forzandoti a guardare attraverso gli spiragli della tapparella abbassata, lo fai in modo da poter intuire quanto c’è di fuori e la Baker Street che scorgi è ordinariamente quieta, tranquilla in un modo che ti pare assurdo. Sembra che la Londra che c’è al di là della tua stanza sia andata avanti incurante di te e di quel che hai fatto. Perché? Perché è così che succede sempre: l’universo procede nella sua marcia inesorabile e bastarda, ignaro di ciò che ti accade e della rilevanza che le decisioni che prendi hanno sulla tua esistenza. Non gliene frega niente a nessuno del fatto che a quasi quarant’anni hai ceduto la tua verginità, e non importa ad anima viva che ora ne sei sconvolto. Ma poi, ne sei sconvolto davvero? Certo che sì. Chiudi gli occhi, inspiri profondamente e intanto pensi che di solito sei molto più veloce a riafferrare il filo dei tuoi pensieri. Questa notte, però, sembra proprio che la ragione sia lontana. Dov’è John? Nel bagno, naturalmente, ti rispondi mentre fai caso all’acqua che scroscia. Si sta facendo una doccia, ma non è possibile che abbiate finito da poco perché il vago profumo di tè che aleggia nell'aria, suggerisce che se n’è preparato una tazza. Quindi è trascorsa, di certo, più di mezzora. Inoltre, la tua pelle è molto calda e passandoti una mano sul viso puoi percepire distintamente un segno che il lenzuolo t’ha scavato nella guancia. Quindi sono passate almeno un paio d’ore. Ma il punto è che non solo non ricordi di esserti addormentato, il fatto è che non rammenti nemmeno d’aver anche solo guardato negli occhi John. Che tu sia crollato? È probabile che sia dovuto all'orgasmo, perché solito impieghi del tempo a crogiolarti nel dormiveglia mentre adesso a malapena ti rendi conto di essere sveglio, per non dire che ancora ti chiedi se ciò che hai fatto con John sia reale o meno. Te lo sei immaginato? Hai creato uno scenario nel tuo Mind Palace in cui tu e John fate l’amore? D’altra parte è già capitata una cosa simile in passato, sarebbe plausibile. Eppure l’altro lato del letto è tiepido e ci sono dei capelli biondi sul cuscino. La deduzione è elementare, quello che ci sarebbe da comprendere è come mai tu sei tanto lento. Che fossero veri i tuoi timori circa la possibilità di diventare stupidi? O forse è a causa delle endorfine? Magari ti sconvolge l’idea che la tua solida e austera verginità sia andata perduta, può essere per questo. Non che ne fossi affezionato, ma per certi versi era come se ti fossi costruito delle certezze a proposito: il sesso non t’importava e ti faceva anche un po’ senso. Tutti quei fluidi corporei e la saliva… hai sempre provato un certo ribrezzo all’idea di lasciarti toccare da qualcuno. Eppure adesso eccoti, sconvolto e lezioso, nonostante siano trascorse ore dalla tua prima volta e ti pare talmente incredibile, che a malapena hai la lucidità necessaria per capire che ore siano. Pensare che basterebbe allungarti fino al cellulare, comparso come per magia su uno dei comodini, per saperlo. Tu però ti ostini a restare dove sei e a fissare con occhi sbarrati l’angolo di corridoio che ti è concesso vedere. Non hai voglia di muoverti, non ti va di fare nulla, neanche pensare. A stento tieni aperti gli occhi, ma non è pigrizia, la tua e nemmeno stanchezza. Piuttosto si tratta di una rilassatezza insolita, del tutto nuova. Un tipo di indolenza mentale che la vince su tutto, imponendoti di oziare sotto le coperte.  
  
A destarti dalla sonnolenza, è un rumoreggiare che ti arriva da lontano e che ti porta a credere che John stia tornando. Cosa dovresti fare? Fingere di dormire? Magari potresti defilarti e chiuderti in bagno con la scusa di una doccia, in effetti ti senti un po’ appiccicaticcio e hai strane macchie in altrettanto strane zone del corpo. Questa sarebbe una giustificazione credibile e lo stargli lontano ti aiuterebbe a razionalizzare, a capire che è tutto vero e reale, al pari dell’indolenzimento al sedere o dei segni di un morso che hai sul collo e di cui, se va bene, ti renderai conto domattina. Per ora ti ritrovi seduto, con le lenzuola che si raggomitolano attorno alla vita, brutalmente indeciso tra lo scappare dalla finestra e il permettere all'aspettativa di farti fremere. Ed è probabilmente per via di questo sentimento, che opti per restare. L’aspettativa è un sentimento strano da classificare. Assomiglia all'eccitazione, ma è un qualcosa di meno puro, di meno esclusivamente cerebrale o biologico che sia. È più un’emozione che nasce dall'istinto, che ti fuoriesce dalla pancia e di certo non è usuale per te lasciarti andare a essa. Di fatto, puoi dire di conoscere John da anni e non ti è mai capitato di provare tutto questo. Si tratta di una strana emozione, hai paura e allo stesso tempo sei eccitato all'idea di vederlo. E nel contempo ti poni milioni di domande a cui non sei capace di trovare risposta. Sarà differente il vostro modo di essere, ora che lo avete fatto? Fare l’amore ti avrà cambiato? Gli piacerai ancora? E come sarà il suo fissarti? Sarai capace di sostenere lo sguardo o arrossirai come una scolaretta? Che dovrai dirgli? Potrebbero esserci rituali da dover svolgere e che tu ignori, come precise parole da esprimere. Non sai niente di niente ed è per questa ragione che t’innervosisci e che per via d’una strana reazione, ti passi una mano tra capelli spettinandoli come se volessi renderti presentabile ai suoi occhi. Magari, invece, desideri unicamente sedare la tensione ti attanaglia le viscere. Tutto ciò di cui sei certo è che lo sbuffo sonoro che emetti, in parte di aiuta a sciogliere il nervosismo. Un’ansia che si rifà viva subito dopo, quando il silenzio viene squarciato dal cigolio della porta che si apre. Lo scatto dell’interruttore ti provoca un brivido lungo la schiena. I passi di John lungo il corridoio e poi le assi del legno che scricchiolano di poco, il fruscio degli abiti che porta, tutto ti arriva addosso scatenandoti uno sconvolgimento sensoriale. John compare sulla soglia qualche istante più tardi e la prima cosa che percepisci, oltre al profumo di shampoo, è la sensazione di un paio d’occhi su di te.  
  
«Ciao» dice, a voce lievemente roca e che si premura di schiarire mentre mette un primo piede in camera, ma senza raggiungerti. Ha ancora i capelli umidi, osservi e indossa uno dei suoi pigiami. Dovresti rispondergli e invece ti scopri ad arrossire, al punto che quasi fai fatica a sollevare lo sguardo. Per questo tieni gli occhi puntati al pavimento e ti senti un idiota, perché non dovresti vergognarti. Chissà che penserà John di te! Forse gli fai pena, magari prova pietà o addirittura rabbia. Di sicuro non lo potrai sapere finché non solleverai il viso, perché sarai anche un genio, ma sai solo quello che i tuoi sensi riescono a captare e la tua vista ora scorge unicamente il parquet. Magari potresti aiutarti con qualcosa d’altro, in questo modo non saresti costretto a guardarlo per forza. Puoi provare a dedurre evitando di guardarlo, o almeno ci puoi provare. Certo è patetico, però, puoi giustificarti con il fatto che non sei propriamente in te. Pertanto acutizzi l’olfatto, ma non ti dice nulla di nuovo: c’è profumo di shampoo e bagnoschiuma, accompagnato a un vago alone di Earl Grey. L’udito invece sente un sospiro trattenuto, dopodiché un tamburellare nervoso delle dita, che battono una sull’altra ed è proprio su questo che la tua mente si concentra. John è ancora fermo sulla porta, non ti ha raggiunto a letto. Non parla e, anzi, picchietta le dita e trattiene dei respiri come se avesse paura che anche un piccolo fiato, possa risultare eccessivo. Però è in ansia e quindi sbatte un piede a terra. Ti chiedi se non sia nervoso ma subito dopo quasi ne ridi, per quale ragione dovrebbe esserlo? Se è così devi assolutamente scoprirlo ed è per questo che dopo istanti di indecisione, sollevi il viso. Allora la vedi, la titubanza nello sguardo di John ti colpisce come uno schiaffo. Comprendi che c’è qualcosa che lo tormenta e che vorrebbe parlarti, ma senza sapere come fare. Pare essere lo stesso timido e riservato John Watson che osò baciarti fuori da una chiesa, o il medesimo indeciso che flirtava con Mary Jane e poi ti guardava come se fossi l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra. John è pensieroso, lo è in un modo pericolosamente eccessivo e che devi sedare subito prima che si faccia strane idee. Idee di un tipo che non vuoi neanche ipotizzare, perché il solo formularle ti crea ondate di panico.  
«Cosa c’è?» ti ritrovi a domandargli, con un fare istintivo da cui mai ti lasci dominare, ma che ora non ce la fai proprio a trattenere (e forse nemmeno lo desideri).  
«T-ti senti bene?» balbetta lui, facendosi un poco avanti e mettendosi più sotto la luce.  
«Sì.» Il modo in cui annuisci è, tuo malgrado, scarnamente convinto. Il fatto è che stavi pensando alle tue paranoie e hai indugiato nella riposta, e lui se n’è logicamente accorto. Che sia il caso di specificare? Ma perché, poi, John dovrebbe credere che tu non stia bene? Oh, già, è perché lui ha infilato… e tu hai preso… Probabilmente è proprio per via del suo comportamento che ti ritrovi a voler specificare, perché lo sguardo gli s’è fatto torvo e carico di un rimprovero che pare stia facendo nascere unicamente per te. Crede forse che stai mentendo? No, ha paura che stai minimizzando perché sei solito ridurre la gravità di un problema, per non caricarlo di preoccupazioni.  
«Sono» esordisci, schiarendoti la voce «sono solo un po’ indolenzito, ma è tutto a posto.»  
«Bene» annuisce, con vigore e anche un pizzico di serenità in più. Questo lo sai perché glielo hai letto nel tono di voce, ora rilassato. «Domattina se vuoi ti posso dare un’occhiata, nel caso ti facesse male o se avessi dei problemi. Tu me lo devi dire o anche no, se non ti va, fa’ come preferisci, Sherlock.» Non ti piace. No, non ti piace affatto. A cosa devi tutto questo imbarazzo? Da parte sua è inspiegabile. Sarebbe più plausibile se ti si fosse già spalmato addosso o se ti stesse ricoprendo di baci o carezze, ma tutto questo è assurdo e lui è incomprensibile.  
«John, mi puoi dire cosa ci fai ancora lì?»  
«Non so se mi vuoi con te, tutto qua» risponde, frettolosamente e nel frattempo torcendosi le dita.  
«Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Forse non dovevo addormentarmi?»  
«No, non mi devi fraintendere» mormora, interrompendoti e parlando concitatamente prima di raggiungerti, fermandosi però a pochi passi. Non si è seduto sul letto, non si messo sotto le coperte, non ha nemmeno provato a baciarti o a toccarti. Insomma, che diavolo ha?  
«Dormire subito dopo che si è venuti è normalissimo.»  
«E allora qual è il tuo problema?» sbotti, esasperato, mentre ti lasci cadere all’indietro. Odi non capire e ancora di più odi quando è John, quello criptico. Lui che da sempre ti è chiaro come il sole, adesso indietreggia e tentenna, ti guarda a stento e arrossisce.  
«Dato che era la tua prima volta, pensavo che preferissi restare solo.»  
«No» neghi, con una veemenza che ti porta addirittura a metterti in ginocchio e a scoprire quelle parti del corpo che ora t’importa un po’ di più di mostrargli. Non è come quando giravi nudo per casa, coperto unicamente da un lenzuolo o un brandello di asciugamano. Adesso ti interessa se ti fissa e t’importa di come ti osserva, se ha voglia di toccarti o se anche solo pensa di farlo. Ma tu te ne freghi dei problemi tuoi, perché tutto ciò che conta adesso è che desideri che questa notte rimanga. Non ti può lasciare solo. Non dopo quello che avete fatto insieme.  
«Resta» sputi fuori, pregando e implorando. Lo fai senza vergogna o timore, hai bisogno di John e non ti preoccupi di farglielo sapere. D’altra parte, non ti facesti alcun problema a dirgli che lo amavi prima di saltare su un treno e fuggire, perché dovresti fartene ora? Lui, per fortuna, sembra capire e soltanto a quel punto si decide a raggiungerti. Lo fa con la felicità che gli esce dagli occhi e sorridendo in maniera raggiante. La sua gioia ti contagia, riscaldandoti un qualcosa dentro, dov’è posto il cuore. Ti si stende a fianco e ci mette impazienza nei modi di fare, come se non avesse bramato altro da mesi e nonostante ci sia ancora una punta di reverenziale timore negli atteggiamenti. Credevi di essere tu quello patetico e che arrossisce, eppure è questa notte è John a trovarsi in difficoltà. Indubbiamente ne sei incuriosito e in parte addirittura divertito. Lui che è più abituato di te alle relazioni sentimentali e al sesso, ora è imbarazzato e al punto che si è andato a stendere lontano da te. Distante e odiosamente composto.  
«Scusa, io non so qual è la tua parte del letto» borbotta, con quasi l’intenzione di alzarsi. Un istinto che ti premuri di sedare, trattenendolo per un braccio. «Mai diviso un letto, John e quindi mai avuto un lato del letto. Io dormo al centro o come mi capita. A te va bene star lì?» John annuisce di poco e ti pare quasi che si sia fatto più vicino, ma poi l’imbarazzo torna di nuovo.  
«Se vuoi dormire, possiamo spegnere la luce» mormora, ancora evidentemente pieno di dubbi mentre si sistema la coperta sulle gambe piegandola e ripiegandola con attenzione maniacale. Cavolo sembri tu! Tu che ora sorridi e che lo fai lievemente e indietreggiando sino a riuscire a raggiungerlo. Non sai di preciso cosa ti spinga a raggomitolarti contro di lui, ma posi la testa sulla sua spalla e nel contempo un braccio va a cingergli la vita e in un attimo i pensieri fuggono e svaniscono. Inaspettatamente, John si rilassa. Anche se di poco, ma percepire i suoi muscoli che si rilasciano e il sospiro appagato che fa scappare, bastano a farti sentire meglio.  
«Io credo che dovremmo soltanto starcene un po’ così» mormori, invitandolo a baciarti le labbra e quasi imponendoti su di lui, seppur il bacio sia lento e poco profondo. «Riposo, soldato, mi hai già conquistato» sussurri, al suo orecchio prima di donargli lievi baci sul viso profumato di doccia. Sei quasi tentato di spegnere la luce permettendo a entrambi di godere di questa nuova familiarità nella quale a fatica vi state calando, quando John parla di nuovo interrompendo i tuoi intenti.  
«Devi scusarmi, Sherlock, sono uno stupido. Ma dopo che ho capito che non eri cosciente, mi sono chiesto quale sarebbe stata la tua reazione una volta sveglio e ho avuto paura che volessi star da solo.»  
«Mi spiace.»  
«A me no» ti corregge lui. Apri gli occhi, sbattendo di poco le palpebre e ti ritrovi a occhieggiarlo, e soltanto a quel punto noti un sorriso farsi largo sul suo volto, finora tirato. Lui ti spia appena, non indugia in uno sguardo, ma fugge con gli occhi e nel contempo il divertimento gli si allarga. Ha notato la tua curiosità, ma adesso si sta crogiolando nei suoi pensieri e sembra non abbia spazio per altro, né fretta di parlare.  
«Quando sono andato a gettar via il preservativo e sono tornato indietro, ecco, ti ho visto. In realtà non facevi nulla di straordinario ma era il modo in cui lo facevi, a essere meraviglioso. Prono e completamente nudo, con gli avambracci ripiegati al petto e la bocca era aperta. Eri bellissimo, Sherlock, avrei voluto essere Leonardo da Vinci per poterti fare un ritratto degno della tua meraviglia, ma tutto quello che mi sono ritrovato a pensare, era a quanto magnifico fossi. Mi piaci, Sherl, fisicamente intendo. Mi piaci da morire.» Sei abituato ai suoi complimenti, alla maniera speciale che ha di guardarti o di dirti che sei meraviglioso. E da quando state insieme sono cambiate tante cose, compreso il suo modo di dirti che sei stupendo. Già è capitato che ti dicesse frasi romantiche, che se ne uscisse con questa cosa che sei bellissimo e che gli piaci. Sai che è vero, perché non è mai stato complicato capire quello che gli attraversava la mente le volte in cui gli passavi davanti mezzo svestito. Ciononostante ti ritrovi ugualmente a boccheggiare, è come se riuscissi a vedere l’intera scena, con te nudo e incosciente e lui che ti ritrae. Quasi percepisci la sua emozione, il suo palpitare, il suo fremere e desiderarti. Ami il modo che ha di parlare di te. Ami tutto di lui. Specialmente quando ti dice di come sei, della maniera in cui ti vede.  
  
«John?» esordisci, dopo minuti di silenzio che hai trascorso interamente a fissarlo e che lui ha passato a tentare di respirare o di comprendere come si facesse.  
«Mh?»  
«Quello che abbiamo fatto prima… fare l’amore» esordisci, con un lieve imbarazzo che ti premuri di scacciare gesticolando in maniera esagerata. «Credo sia una delle cose più stupide che abbia mai fatto» te ne esci, e sai che ti ha frainteso perché il silenzio che vi avvolgeva, si è fatto pesante. Il suo guardarti ora è sconvolto e spaventato. Il fatto è che non siete abituati a starvi vicino in questo modo, la verità è che a tutti e due sembra incredibile quanto vi siete concessi. E non tanto perché è assurdo per due persone che si amano, il lasciarsi andare alla passione, ma perché siete tu e lui, Holmes e Watson e avete tutto un universo di storie e dolori alle spalle. Come siate sopravvissuti sino a qui, ancora non lo sai e seppur tu non creda in nulla di divino, certe volte ti dici che dev’essere una sorta di miracolo e che un angelo custode tu debba avercelo per davvero.  
«E ti sei buttato da un tetto» se ne esce, sogghignando divertito e contagiando anche te. Forse lo ha detto per attenuare la tensione, o magari perché è davvero la prima cosa a cui ha pensato.  
«Non scherzo» dici, mortalmente serio e sicuro di te ed così evidente, che John smette di ridere e prende a guardarti, con grandi occhi languidi, appena un poco lucidi. Scorgi curiosità, in lui, ma anche un sentimento sconfinato, enorme e che ti fa fremere e tremare. Quanto ti ama John Watson? Pensi sempre di saperlo, ma ogni volta capisci che c’è di più. In un attimo tutti i tuoi antichi dubbi ti piombano addosso. Lo amerai abbastanza? Sarà felice con te a fianco? Pare di sì, considerato quello sguardo. Eppure ti chiedi se sarà così per sempre. Se sarai in grado di fargli scintillare gli occhi fino alla fine.  
«Torna da me.» La voce ti arriva come lontana, distante. Ma è sufficientemente potente da permetterti di uscire dai tuoi pensieri. Ne vieni fuori quasi di scatto e sbattendo le palpebre con vigore, un singolo istante e le idee ti si sono aggrovigliate una sull’altra, in un’intricata matassa che credevi d’essere riuscito a sciogliere. Poco dopo, a scuoterti del tutto, arriva un bacio che ti viene regalato sulla guancia accaldata e rossa. Si tratta di un lieve sfregare delle sue labbra contro la tua pelle. Un niente. Ma è potente e forte, ti risveglia e al tempo stesso seda le tue preoccupazioni. Gli stavi parlando del sesso, forse è il caso di concludere il concetto prima che si agiti ulteriormente. Non vuoi che stia male, che si preoccupi, che stia in ansia per colpa di qualche tua sciocchezza.  
«Sì» mormori, scuotendoti. «Vuoi sapere cosa ho sempre pensato riguardo all’accoppiamento?» prosegui, sicuro di te e sperando di star facendo un discorso sensato. Qualsiasi altro giorno sarebbe stato un pensiero inutile, perché tu dici sempre cose sensate. Ma stanotte ti senti un idiota e quindi perché non indugiarvi? «Per me era qualcosa di sciocco, banale, noioso, ripetitivo, troppo meccanico, schifoso, disgustoso. Per anni mi sono domandato per quale assurda ragione avrei dovuto rotolarmi in un letto con un altro essere vivente, mescolando saliva, fluidi corporei e sudore quando riuscivo a raggiungere l’appagamento anche da me.»  
«Sono confuso» ammette, socchiudendo gli occhi in un’espressione che gli hai visto assumere milioni di volte «credevo ti fosse piaciuto.»  
«Infatti è la cosa più bella che abbia mai fatto» interrompi il suo parlare, forzandolo a girare il viso. Ti sei confessato con una sincerità che ti fuoriesce persino dai pori della pelle. Lo si vede dallo sguardo, che stai dicendo il vero e dalle labbra che tremano appena e vibrano, della voglia prendere il tuo cervello e metterlo nel suo, perché ti capisca e perché sappia tutto e veda tutto dell’uomo con cui dice di voler stare. Però ti rendi conto che non puoi e che quelle sono soltanto sciocche fantasie, pertanto tenti con quello che hai e quindi lo afferri per il mento tirandotelo addosso. C’è il tuo naso che struscia contro quello di John, i suoi occhi spalancati, le pupille dilatate e il respiro affrettato. «Fare l’amore con te è stata la più piacevole, la più sorprendente cosa stupida che abbia fatto in vita mia. Non mi sono mai sentito tanto vivo. Non ho mai tanto amato essere un idiota.»  
«Sherlock, io…»  
«No, tu devi capire che per te potrei anche esserlo, uno stupido e che se me lo chiedessi potrei fare qualsiasi cosa, diventare chi desideri. Se domattina ti alzassi e mi dicessi che vuoi che distilli per te un concentrato positronico di particelle subatomiche, io potrei farlo. * Anche se non ho la benché minima idea di cosa possa essere» concludi, ridendo e facendo divertire anche lui, in rimando. «E dovrei vergognarmi del fatto che alla mia età non ho mai fatto sesso, ma la verità è che non me ne importa un bel niente, nonostante le paranoie e i dubbi che mi sono fatto di recente su noi due. Mi sento uno stupido, perché mi ero riempito di pregiudizi e preconcetti, quando l’unica verità è che il sesso è la cosa più facile del mondo. E adesso lo so. Fare l’amore è quando c’è un John Watson che, ed è assurdo, si innamora di uno Sherlock Holmes. E questo Sherlock Holmes si strugge nel tentativo di renderlo felice, ma non sa come fare perché la felicità è quella cosa che erano i suoi genitori alla domenica o la sera sul divano, e lui è certo che non sarà mai in grado di fare come loro. E per questo arriva a capire che un giorno John Watson lo lascerà, perché Sherlock Holmes è fatto così: fa scappare tutti, fa soffrire la gente e rovina le cose belle. Perché forse ha l’Asperger o forse no, e magari non importa nemmeno di quella bastarda, ma è così che vanno le cose con Sherlock Holmes. Lui allontana le persone, si fa odiare e alla fine rimane da solo, perché da solo è più facile. “Solo” sei tu e basta. “Solo” riesci a gestirlo e a non andare in crisi unicamente per aver realizzato che non esiste il paradiso dei gatti. ** Un giorno, però, Sherlock Holmes incontra John Watson e fa di tutto per lui. E no, non mi riferisco al gettarsi da un tetto, ma di passare due anni a inseguire criminali per l’Europa con l'obiettivo primario di tenerlo al sicuro, a figurarsi la sua immagine quelle volte in cui viene torturato e quasi piangere quando si rende conto che non è lì. Che gli manca da morire. Che sente la sua voce nella testa e che è così reale, che si ritrova a parlare ad alta voce e a figurarsi la sua immagine davanti agli occhi. Che delle volte si domanda cosa lui stia facendo o come lo rimprovererebbe. Perché John Watson anche quando rimprovera o si arrabbia, è capace di farsi amare. Sherlock Holmes fa di tutto per John Watson. Rendersi ridicolo. Correre. Fuggire. Volare. Uccidere. Cambiare. Mutare tanto, che una notte arriva persino ad abbandonarsi, a farsi abbracciare in un cimitero. A farsi baciare. E si fa penetrare, si fa toccare, masturbare e gli permette di vederlo godere. Questo per me è fare l’amore. Quando Sherlock Holmes ama un John Watson al punto di decidere che incastrarsi con lui - e di fondersi con lui, di andare a formare quest’intimità devastante e totalizzante che al sol pensiero gli fa tremare le ginocchia - è una cosa che si può fare. Ma solo perché lui gliel’ha chiesto, solo perché è John Watson. Ecco, John, cosa mi hai fatto capire e cosa sei per me.»  
  
C’è un frangente in cui il tempo pare essersi fermato perché il fiume di parole e concetti senza un senso, quella marea di confessioni e di cose inespresse gliel'hai dette per davvero. Hai parlato ad alta voce e non era la tua immaginazione o te stesso che urlavi a un Mind Palace deserto e dai tratti onirici. Al contrario è accaduto realmente e John ora ti fissa a bocca spalancata, con gli occhi aperti e già di poco lucidi. Lo vedi tentare di balbettare qualcosa, e forse è proprio l tuo nome che sussurra. Tu, però, lo fermi perché il tempo delle paure è finito. È andato il tempo delle parole, dei dubbi, delle notti in bianco a guadarlo dormire dalla tromba delle scale senza osare raggiungerlo. È finita l’epoca dell’amarlo in silenzio e del morire dentro mentre lui si sposava, del capire di essere stupidamente innamorato di lui mentre sollevavi un calice. Ora ci siete solo voi, in un letto sfatto. E non potevi chiedere di meglio.  
«Basta, John. Basta, basta, basta, basta» sussurri, svicolando dal suo abbraccio e inginocchiandoti tra le sue gambe, che lo hai forzato ad aprire quel tanto che era sufficiente, a infilartici in mezzo. Gli prendi il viso tra le mani e appoggi la fronte contro la sua. Boccheggi. Gli respiri addosso. Poi lo baci. Poi respiri di nuovo e lo baci ancora. John è sconvolto. John ha dimenticato come si vive. John vorrebbe fare di più che pensare mezze frasi, ma non ci riesce perché tu sei troppo, Sherlock Holmes. Troppo. Ma lo vedi, lo senti, lo percepisci dal suo mutismo e dalle palpebre ancora sbarrate. Tutto quello che hai detto, tutto quanto, forse lo assimilerà in giorni o magari in settimane, ma il lato positivo è che non avete bisogno di aspettare che John comprenda quello che hai detto, per iniziare la vostra vita insieme. Perché con tutto ciò che avete passato e che tu hai vissuto, hai la sensazione che la tua esistenza sia appena cominciata.  
«Basta, John. Basta paranoie, paure, timori. Basta tentennamenti.»  
«She…»  
«Facciamo l’amore.»  
«Sherlock.»  
«Facciamo ancora l’amore. Io e te.»  
«Io e te.»  
   
   
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Citazione da ‘Friends’  
> **Citazione da ‘Scrubs’
> 
> Inoltre, sono presenti diversi riferimenti a: ‘Lo strano caso del cadavere parlante’ che spero vi siate divertiti a cogliere.  
> Devo ringraziare chi ha recensito i capitoli precedenti, sostenendo questa storia, che per me era tutta una scommessa. Probabilmente senza di voi non l’avrei mai portata a termine.  
> Grazie a tutti.  
> K0A


End file.
